I'm A What?
by atruwriter
Summary: XxSV:SUPxX crossover. Dean and his brother come back to SV after a visit three years back to find out why children are going missing. His exgirlfriend Chloe Sullivan has a surprise for him. R
1. Chapter 1

**I'm A What?**

_Chapter One_

There were a few things in Dean's life he'd always been good at; killing the supernatural, annoying his brother, and hitting on women. Now when it came to the first one, he was practically a superhero at it. He was born and raised like a normal kid up until something otherworldly killed his mom. Then his dad decided it was best to raise them to stop whatever it was harming others.

The second thing came naturally; he and Sammy were like most brothers in some sense. They fought and bugged each other like any other boy. But there reasons were much different from that of normal guys. Sammy wanted a normal life, but Dean had always loved the life he led. They could never understand each others point of view and it caused some friction. But underneath all that was a deep sense of brotherly love, not that either of them would really admit it.

Now, the last one he was very proud of. In his entire life, he couldn't count how many women had fallen prey to his good looks and cocky charm. He'd only had one serious girlfriend in his twenty-one years; all the others had just been nice to play with. Now, don't get him wrong, he wasn't going around breaking hearts. There had only been one broken heart that he'd never had the chance to mend; his first and only girlfriend. He'd never meant to hurt her and though no one really thought so, he'd hurt himself greatly when he left too.

Nobody really knew their story except their close friends and Dean hadn't ever thought to tell Sammy about it, but he might have to. Their next stop was a place he'd grown to love; a place where a certain girl lived, Smallville.

* * *

"We better get back on the road," Dean said to his little brother, who still had half a mug of beer waiting for him.

"What's your hurry? You've been speeding more-so than usual for this trip." Sam said, annoyed.

"I just want to get there." Dean looked away. Sam sighed and chugged back the remaining liquid, he wiped his mouth and walked towards the door. They were only an hour away from Smallville and by the time they arrived it would be nearly two in the morning, so Dean wasn't exactly sure why he was hurrying. It wasn't like he'd see anybody he knew.

"Have you ever been to Smallville?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded. "About three years ago. Heard there were some weird things happening, found out I couldn't do much to help. I stayed awhile, tried to lend a hand whenever it was needed. They have their own Superman though, so he handled most things."

"There own Superman?" Sam cocked his eyebrow.

"Yeah, he can run faster than a speeding bullet, jump tall buildings in a single bound." He laughed, "Clean the farm up quicker than any other farmboy."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am. His name's Clark Kent. Nice guy. Came from some other planet, crash landed here with some meteor rocks. Raised by two very nice, normal parents. Started finding out he had special powers and decided to use them for good. The meteor rocks cause most of the problems in Smallville, so Clark having super strength, speed, x-ray vision, among other things, is able to help the town out."

"Wow," Sam said. "I wish I had x-ray vision."

"Don't we all."

When they arrived they checked into a motel and crashed out. Dean woke up early for him, at nearly eleven. Sam had already gone out and had something to eat and was now looking through the paper for any news. "What paper do you have?" Dean asked.

"The Planet, I'm reading some of Chloe Sullivan's work. She apparently knows a lot about the paranormal stuff happening around here. She doesn't talk about it in this paper, but I hear her old school one The Torch was chalk full of strange happenings."

Dean's eyes widened, "She's working for the Planet now? That's great."

"You know her?"

He nodded, "Yeah, really well."

Sam rolled his eyes, "How well? Like how you know every other girl you say you know well...or were you actually able to control yourself and didn't sleep with her."

"I know her better than you think. But I don't want to get into that. Let's go up to her house, see if she's still living here." Sam nodded and stood up. "Not right now Sammy. I haven't showered and I'm starving." His little brother sighed and slumped back into his chair.

"Would it be too much to ask that you get up earlier?"

"Yes," Dean answered as he made his way into the bathroom.

After eating a large breakfast, Dean finally agreed to go out to the Sullivan house. They knocked on the door and an older man answered. "What can I help you two boys with?"

"Were looking for Chloe," Sam said. "Does she still live here?"

He shook his head, "Nope, she moved down into the town. When a place opened up near the school she said even though it'd be a few years, it was better to get a head start." He laughed. "I'm Chloe's dad, and you two are?"

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean." He introduced them.

"Dean?" He scratched his chin, "Dean Winchester?"

The older brother's face twisted to that of confusion. "She told you about me?"

"You could say that." He snorted. "Why are you back in town?"

"Business."

Chloe's father sighed, "Well, I'm guessing you're in for one big surprise." He walked inside the house, leaving the door open. "Come on in, I'll get you the address."

Dean looked at his little brother, "Big surprise?" He mouthed. Sam shrugged. They were handed a piece of paper and thanked him for his help.

"You tell her that grandpa wants to see his little girl real soon," He shouted to them as they left.

"Chloe's grandpa died a long time back so I don't what he's talking about," Dean said. They drove back into town and searched around for 345 Meteor Rd. They finally found the nicely sized white house, a block away from the school. There were bright flowers lying in a bed in front of the house, a white picket fence surrounded the small, green front yard. It was two floors and in wonderful shape. There was a small porch in the front that wrapped around to the back. They walked up the grey walkway to her front door and rang the doorbell.

"Just a minute," came her voice. Dean smiled and Sam looked at him oddly. He quickly rid his face of the expression. A few seconds later the door opened and they were met with a very shocked Chloe. "Dean?" She asked.

"Hey Chlo." He greeted. "Are you going to invite us in?"

She shook her head and then nodded. "Yeah, come in." She moved out of the doorway and they stepped through. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. She had an elegant staircase that led upstairs. The kitchen was bright and modern. Her living room was large and airy. "How'd you...uh...find where I lived?"

"We went up to your old house and your dad gave us the address." He turned to her, "He said to say 'grandpa wants to see his little girl real soon.' I thought your grandpa died."

She sighed loudly, "He did."

"Well than, what was he-" Dean was cut off when he saw a small girl who couldn't be much older than two years old come running down the hall. Her hair was straight and a browny-gold; it reached down to her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel and they sparkled with mischief.

"Momma," She called out. Chloe scooped her up into her arms and kissed her cheek. The little girl nuzzled her head on Chloe's shoulder and tugged at the long blond strands of her hair. "Sam," she said. Dean's little brothers eyes widened. Her little hand reached out and waved.

"Yes, Dacey, that's Sam." Chloe said.

Dacey smiled at him and Sam couldn't help but smile back at the adorable girl. She giggled and covered her face. When she looked back at him, Sam had the urge to play peek-a-boo, but decided not to. She pulled back from her mom and looked at Dean. She reached out to him and laughed excitedly, "Dada," She shouted.

Both boys faces widened, Dean looked at Chloe searchingly. She put Dacey down and pointed to the living room, "Go play, honey." The little girl nodded her head; she ran down the hall but then came back. She wrapped her small arms around Dean's leg and smiled up at him. Then she ran down the hall with a bounce in her step.

"Where's your bathroom?" Dean asked. She pointed and he hurried to it. He ran the cold water and splashed it on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Dada?" He asked his reflection. "There's no way I... I can't be a dad... I'm...I..." He shook his head. When he came out of the bathroom Chloe was handing Sam a cup of coffee.

"How old is she?" Sam asked.

"She just turned two a few months ago." Chloe said. "We had a big party, everybody came. She was spoiled rotten." She smiled.

"Did her dad come?" Dean asked.

Chloe cleared her throat. "She's never known her father."

Dean sighed and sat down at the table. He couldn't be the dad; the little girl must have him confused with someone else.

"Why?" Sam asked. "If you don't mind my question."

Chloe shook her head, "He left town before I knew I was pregnant and I had no way of getting a hold of him. He didn't seem like the type of guy who was ready to be a father anyway." She shrugged. "He had a demanding job that he loved and I managed to raise Dacey just fine on my own." She put a mug of coffee down in front of Dean, "One sugar, right?" He nodded.

"So he doesn't know?" Sam asked.

She shook her head, "I've never been able to tell him."

"Must've been hard, you're only, what? Twenty one? That means you were just nineteen when you had her."

She nodded, "It was hard, but I had a lot of help from my family and friends. They didn't judge me for it. They love Dacey."

Sam nodded, "Well, she is adorable. One of the cutest kids I've ever seen."

Chloe laughed, "She gets most of her features from her father. Her hair, her eyes, but she got her curiosity from me."

"And her smile," Dean commented.

She grinned, "That too."

"So what's her full name?"

"Dacey Blaine Winchester."

Dean choked on his coffee. "What?" He coughed out.

"Sometimes, you're a little slow." Sam said. "I figured it out the second she said my name. It was confirmed when she called you 'dada.'"

Dean shook his head, "No way. I can't be a dad. There's got to be a mistake."

Chloe glared at him and Sam was surprised to see Dean actually shrink away. "Dacey is not a mistake. Whether you like it or not, you are her father. But don't worry; I'm not expecting anything of you." She turned and walked to the door. She pulled it open, "It was really nice meeting you Sam, come by anytime, I'm sure she'd love to get to know her uncle." She smiled, but then turned to his brother with an annoyed face. "Goodbye Dean."

They stood up from the table and walked to the door. Dean opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find any words. The door slammed behind him and he cringed. They walked to the car and Dean revved the engine. "I guess you don't know her as well as you think you do," Sam said. His older brother glared at him but he just laughed. "Come on, are you really that surprised... it was bound to happen one day. And Chloe seems great, you're lucky she's the one who had your kid instead of one of the many other girls your play with."

"Chloe is very different from all the other girls." Dean said. "I wasn't just playing with her. We were in a relationship for awhile."

Sam's eyes widened and then he laughed, "You were in a relationship."

Dean smiled at him annoyed. "Yes."

"I've never known you to actually try dating or stay with a girl longer than one night."

"Like I said, Chloe was different."

"Were you two in love?" Sam asked speculatively.

Dean looked out the window, "That was all in the past."

"Well, it's kind of in the present too though isn't it? I mean, you two have a daughter from your one-time relationship."

"I can't have a daughter," Dean said, half to himself.

"Well you do. I mean look at her, she looks just like you. Except she's adorable." Sam said.

Dean frowned at him. "But I'm not a dad... I can't be...fatherly."

"That's what Chloe said. But you're not just going to forget about Dacey are you? She's your daughter and she was really excited to see you. Which leads me to my next question, how'd she know who we were? She even called me Sam."

"I left some pictures with her. Of me and you. Chloe wanted to know what you looked like because she heard so much about you."

"She did?"

"Well you are my brother; I had to tell her how stupid you were."

Sam rolled his eyes, "You couldn't just say, that you told her all the great things about your incredibly handsome and cool brother."

"Well I couldn't lie to her and why get your hopes up."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed, "We didn't get any work done. Who are we going to go to for information now?"

" Clark," Dean said simply.

"He's going to know as much as Chloe?" He asked skeptically.

"Not as much, but nearly. They're best friends so he's bound to know some." They drove out towards the Kent farm. Sam noticed a tall, dark haired boy throwing very heavy bails of hay onto the back of a truck as if they were small toys. Dean stopped his car and hopped out.

"Dean?" Clark's friendly voice called out. "Is that you?"

"Sure is. How've you been?"

He shrugged and threw his arm out to shake hands. "Alright. Came by to visit my parents and the next thing I know they're getting me to do chores."

Dean laughed. "You moved out?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Lana and I live in town now."

Dean's face broke out in a smile, "Living together? Wow."

"Yeah, we're engaged. Wedding's this fall."

"I go away for a few years and everything changes."

He snorted, "You have no idea." He looked over to Dean's little brother. "You must be Sam," He put his hand out for him to shake. Sam nodded and shook his hand. "Have you two been by to see Chloe?" He asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I'm an uncle." He said proudly. Clark smiled broadly, but Dean glared.

"About that? Are you a hundred percent sure that Dicey is mine?" Dean questioned.

Clark shook his head, "Her name's Dacey. And yes, I'm completely sure." He half-smiled. "Couldn't you tell?"

"I could," Sam piped in.

Dean shook his head, "Anyways, the reason we came down is to talk to you about a new problem here in Smallville. There's been stories that some of the local kids have disappeared. That they go to bed and the next morning they're gone."

Clark sighed, "Yeah, we've looked all over town and we can't find them anywhere."

"There's no clues. No chance they're just runaways."

"No clues. There's thirteen kids missing so I doubt they all decided to run away at the same time." Clark said, shaking his head.

Dean whistled, "Wow. Thirteen kids."

"Are there any connections between the kids? Similarities in their disappearances?"

"Only that they were all really young. It ranges in age, from two to eight. Their parents would put them to bed, check on them a few times, and I guess sometime after they went to bed, the kids just disappeared." He threw another bale of hay up onto the truck. "You might want to ask Chloe about it, she has some paranormal theories about it. She's been a little worried that something might happen to Dacey so she's been researching it like crazy."

Dean sighed and looked away, "We're not on good terms right now."

Clark laughed, "I hope you didn't tell her she made a mistake." Dean winced. "Oh man, you are in serious trouble."

"I know. I didn't mean to say it. I was just overwhelmed. I mean...a daughter. I never thought I'd come back here and find that out..."

"She wasn't expecting you to leave and then find out she's pregnant." Clark frowned. "Then again, none of really thought you'd leave. You two were-"

Dean cut Clark off, "I wish I'd known earlier."

"Why?" Sam asked. "You heard Chloe, you're really into your job and she didn't think you'd give it up."

Dean shrugged, "I would've liked to have known though. I mean, I am Dicey's father."

"Dacey!" Sam said with a laugh. "And you're not really her father, you weren't there when she was born or ever throughout the last couple of years."

"Because I didn't know." Dean said pointedly.

"What would you have done differently?" He asked, not believing his brother would really do much.

"Something. I don't know, I just found out. I haven't really thought this through much. But I know I wouldn't have just left her here to do it all on her own, I mean I l-" he cleared his throat. "I cared about her, a lot."

Sam and Clark looked at each other and then shook their heads. "Well, I can talk to Chloe, she's not angry with me." Sam said.

"She won't be angry with me forever. Eventually, she'll let me back in." He said it with certainty, but his face showed signs of not being completely sure she would.

Clark laughed, "Maybe." They said thanks and headed back into town. They stopped at a diner for lunch. Sam sat with quiet happiness. He was excited to be an uncle, he wasn't sure he'd ever get to be one. Dean never really seemed the guy to have children. Then again, he didn't know he had a kid.

Dean sat with a sense of overwhelming distress. He didn't know what to think or do. He was never put into a position like this. He always knew what he was doing, even if he was about to do something stupid. But having a daughter? He'd never really considered himself a family man. Could he be a dad?

"Dean?" Came a feminine voice.

He looked up from his food. "Lana?"

She smiled at him and he stood up and hugged her. "How've you been?"

"Great." She showed him her diamond engagement ring. "I'm engaged!" She said happily. "How about you? I haven't seen you in over two years? What are you doing back?"

He laughed, "I know. Clark told me. I've been working a lot; I came back because of the disappearing kids."

"Oh, yeah I've heard about that. It's really sad." Her face fell but then she smiled, "Have you seen Chloe yet?"

He sighed, "Yes, and my daughter."

Her eyes widened. "Oh Dean, isn't she beautiful?"

"More beautiful than I remember."

Lana laughed, "I meant Dacey."

He cleared his throat, "Oh, yeah. She's really beautiful." He thought back and it was true. His daughter had to be one of the most beautiful little girls in the world. His heart swelled and he pulled himself away from his fatherly thoughts.

"She looks just like you. Except a girl," she laughed. "Did Chloe show you her room? Or her books?"

He shook his head, "I was kicked out rather soon."

Lana's voice lost its excitement. "Oh, well that's too bad. You know, Dacey asks about you a lot. Always wondering where you are or if you're going to come back. She really likes the supernatural. Chloe has all these books about legends and fairy tales. Nothing scary, but she just loves them." She smiled, fondly. "I really hope you get to know her. I know Chloe really wanted her to have a dad."

"Well she'll definately have an uncle," Sam said excitedly.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm going to have to get back in Chloe's good graces and find out more about Dacey... I got it right this time, right?"

Sam laughed and nodded. "Let's go now. You can meet your daughter and I can find out more about what's taking these kids." Dean nodded. They said goodbye to Lana and left the diner.

They pulled in front of her house and walked back up the walkway. Dean lingered in the back hoping to avoid Chloe's wrath. She opened the door; she had a rag in her hands and was wiping the water off of them. "Back so soon, Sam?" She asked, cheerily.

He smiled, "Couldn't stay away. I was actually hoping to talk to you about the disappearing kids."

She nodded her head, "Sure, come on in." She moved her head to look behind him and frowned. "Dean." She said. He nodded his head. "Come back to ask for a paternity test?"

He rolled his eyes, "No. I'm..." He sighed. "Sorry I said you made a mistake." Sam's eyes widened, he was beyond surprised to hear his brother apologize.

Dacey ran up beside her and reached her arm out to Dean. "Dada! Up!" She shouted gleefully. Without thinking about it, he leaned down and picked her up. He brought her to face level and she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and noticed Chloe's face soften. She moved out of the way of the door so they cold come inside. "Play?" Dacey asked.

He looked at Chloe, questioningly. "In the living room," she said, pointing. He walked down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm A What?**

_Chapter Two_

Dacey ran up beside her and reached her arm out to Dean. "Dada! Up!" She shouted gleefully. Without thinking about it, he leaned down and picked her up. He brought her to face level and she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and noticed Chloe's face soften. She moved out of the way of the door so they cold come inside. "Play?" Dacey asked.

He looked at Chloe, questioningly. "In the living room," she said, pointing. He walked down the hall. Dacey pointed down at a chest overflowing with colorful toys. He put her down and she proceeded to pull them all out. She'd take a second to show him each one and then put them in his arms so she could grab another. When she was done going through them all, he was surrounded in a mound of cars, dolls, tea cups, fake food, and the list goes on. He found it funny and couldn't help but laugh. She didn't seem to understand why he was laughing, but she joined him.

Looking down at her happy face, he was surprised to feel himself gain even more happiness. There was an ache is his heart and he had no idea why it was there. He reached out through the toys and picked her up. He held her up in the air and leaned back. She wiggled and giggled. "Airplane," he said. She flapped her arms like a bird and he made a buzzing noise. He found himself detaching from his rough, cool persona and letting himself be childish. He didn't care who saw him. She stopped and looked down at him, she made a squeezing motion and he assumed it was because she wanted to hug him. He sat up and put her down on the ground. She wrapped her little arms around his neck.

"Daddy's going to stay now?" She asked. Her voice was sweet and full of hope. He rubbed her back, unsure what to say. What was he going to do? How long was he going to be here? He found himself unable to lie to her. She pulled back and stared into his eyes. He smoothed her hair and smiled at her.

"Daddy's going to stay for awhile," he promised. She accepted his answer and laughed. She tugged on his hand and started walking to the stairs; he hurriedly stood from the floor and followed her. She walked down the hallway mumbling non-sensible things to herself. She looked up at him and smiled, pointing at the door. He read the small pink sign, with yellow feathers and glued macaroni on it. "Dacey's Room, No Stinky Heads Allowed." It was written in Chloe's writing, but she tried to make it childish, with backwards E's and sideways random letters.

He laughed, "Are you calling me a stinky head?" She giggled and shook her head. He smiled down at her.

He pushed the door open and walked inside. She had a small bed with a blue and purple blanket. There were little chairs surrounding a small table set up with tea cups and a tea pot. Teddy bears and dolls were all over. She had colouring books and reading books on a little table under the window. Her floor was covered in giant foam puzzle pieces that had letters and numbers on them. He walked over to the table and picked up her books. "Myths for Children," and "Legends and Folklore for Kids," stood out drastically against "Pooh's Christmas." He smiled to himself, decidedly happy that she showed an interest in his work.

"Read?" She asked excitedly. He nodded and she sat down on her bed, he sat beside her and opened "Myths for Children." He found her staring at him fondly, and wondered if she cared that he read at all or just liked knowing the book would keep him there awhile.

* * *

Sam stirred the sugar in his coffee and waited for Chloe to sit back down at the table, "So what do you know about the thirteen kids?" 

She shook her head, "Hardly any of them knew each other. They were all from different families and most of the parents didn't know each other." She wrapped her hands around her mug, "There was only one boy who hasn't disappeared but his brother did and he was right there in the room."

His face was covered in hope at having a possible lead, "Were you able to talk to him?"

She shook her head, "I haven't had time. A lot of the parents don't like to be questioned about it." She sighed, "This has been my first real day off in a long time. Usually Dacey's in daycare until at least 5pm."

Sam nodded his head, "Must be hard not getting to see her as often as you'd like."

She smiled, "It's very hard. When I pick her up she keeps asking if she can see me more and I don't know what to say. When she's not asking to see me she wants to see Dean. I didn't know what to say about him." She looked out the window, "It was hard sometimes… she'd cry and wonder why he wasn't there for her." She felt tears in her eyes and covered them. "She cries out for him in her sleep. She'd wake up in tears and I'd rub her back until she fell back asleep." She laughed, sadly. "When she thought there were monsters in the closet, she'd get excited and ask if Dad was coming back to stop them for her."

Sam's mouth turned up on one side in sympathy. "You should tell Dean these things." He shook his head, "I know he's always working and doesn't seem to fit the fatherly type but maybe he'll adapt. I mean, thinking of being a dad and being one are two different things. Now that he is one, maybe it'll grow on him." He smiled, "I find it hard to believe she couldn't grow on anyone."

Chloe laughed, "You'd be surprised. I've had a few 'relationships,' if you could call them that, over the past two years." She shook her head, "They always acted like Dacey was something extra special. But after awhile their true selves showed and they realized they weren't ready to date a woman with a kid." She frowned, "Dacey is incredible and she deserves to have a father who really loves her, not some guy who wants to get in her mom's pants," she said bitterly. She stood from the table and rinsed her mug out. "But you're not here to listen to my sob story, in the end I'm happy if it's just me and her." She turned around and leaned against the counter, "The boy's name is Peter Gold. He lives two blocks from here. Seven years old and his missing brother James is eight. James went missing a week ago. Their parents are Julie and Ken Gold. Julie's a stay at home mom and Ken is a teacher at the high school."

Sam nodded, "I'll see if I can talk to them tonight." He stood from the table, "I'll let you know anything we find out. I heard you were worried about Dacey going missing."

She nodded her head, "Thank you. I'd really appreciate that." She pulled her purse off of the counter and took a business card out. "I go back to work tomorrow at seven, so if you need to talk you can call or drop in." She handed him the card. He put it in his coat pocket and called out to Dean. He didn't answer and they found the living room empty. Chloe looked around and frowned. They walked upstairs and into Dacey's room. Chloe sighed and covered her mouth. Dean was fast asleep in Dacey's bed and she was cuddled up to his side. One of her books lay open on his stomach. His arm was wrapped around her comfortably.

Sam looked back at Chloe and smiled, "I could go on my own, if you don't mind him staying." She just nodded her head, staring at them in semi-awe. "When he wakes up, tell him to call me."

* * *

He walked out of the room and Chloe walked over to a tiny chair and sat down. She hugged one of her daughter's teddy bears to her chest and smiled. She felt warm tears falling down her cheeks.

Though Chloe has been strong over the years, she'd always had a strong ache in her heart to see Dean and Dacey together. She'd been in love with Dean when he'd left and understood that there was a big chance she'd never see him again. So she wasn't sure if Dacey had been a blessing or a curse. After giving birth she decided it was a blessing. She knew it was going to be hard being single mother but there wasn't anything she could do to change that. She loved her daughter and often wished she'd found out she was pregnant before Dean left town. She didn't know what she could've done. She didn't want to get in the way of Dean's life of fighting otherworldly creatures. He was in a business that saved the world constantly. She couldn't deny people a hero for her own selfish desires.

She didn't think she'd ever see him again, but she didn't want to paint him in a bad light for Dacey. Chloe wanted her to grow up thinking of her father as the hero he really was. She wanted her to love him even if she never got a chance to meet him. So she was more than surprised to open the door and find him standing in front of her smiling. She'd thought over telling him he was a father more times than she could count. But seeing him again, caused her mind to blank. When he'd said the word 'mistake,' she'd overreacted. She just hated anyone using the word in any way attached to her daughter. Even if Dacey wasn't planned, she was in no way a mistake.

She made herself leave the room. She wasn't sure how long she could keep herself from sobbing so loudly she woke them both up. She'd always tried to be strong, but seeing them look like a real father and daughter broke her. She walked down the hall to her room and lay down. It was early in the afternoon but with everything that had happened, it felt much later. She curled up in her blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

Dean felt himself slowly rousing from a very nice sleep. He looked around and found himself in a dim child's room. His memory came back when he looked down to see his daughter sleeping comfortably against him. He carefully untangled himself and moved off the bed. He pulled a blanket around her and walked out of the room. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He walked down the hall, looking for the bathroom, and found Chloe's room. He walked in without thinking. She was asleep in a large, queen sized sleigh bed. White blankets and pillows surrounded her. The furniture in the room was simple; an oak dresser with a vanity mirror, two oak end tables on each side of the bed and a large wooden desk by the far wall. Her computer and various papers were scattered all over. 

He walked to the window and looked outside to the backyard. A tall willow tree sat to the side with a long swing hanging from it. The grass was green and lush; flowers popped out randomly all over. There were a few toys scattered on the ground and lawn chairs sat beside a round patio table. A black barbecue was against the fence, the top open. He smiled to himself, thoughts of family barbeques and small get-togethers with friends played out in his head. He shook the thoughts away; he wasn't going to be here long enough for anything remotely like that.

He turned his head and his gaze landed on Chloe. Her soft features were relaxed and looking as beautiful as he remembered. Her blond hair fell over her eyes; he resisted the urge to brush the strands away. She began to stir and he knew he should leave but found his feet planted firmly to the floor. She blinked and her brow furrowed. She shook her head and yawned, "What time is it?"

He looked over to a clock on her end table, "Five-thirty."

She sighed and pushed the blankets off. She rolled out of bed and stretched her arms. Her shirt lifted and Dean noticed the sliver of pink skin showing. He smiled to himself, remembering back when they were dating. "Are you staying for dinner?" She asked, pulling him out of his memories.

His face widened with shock, "I thought you were still mad at me," he half-asked, half-stated.

She shrugged, "I got over it. Besides, Dacey will want you there. If you leave, she may think it was all a dream." She shook her head, "I don't want her to be sad." She walked out the door and Dean hurried to catch up.

"What are you making?" He asked. His face brightened, "I always loved your pork chops and baked potatoes, personally."

She laughed, "So does Dacey."

"Does that mean we're having it for dinner," He asked hopefully.

"Sure, why not." Dean walked beside her, a pleased smile on his face. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and watched her face. He wondered what she was thinking. All of a sudden, she lost her balance. He threw his arms out and caught her before she landed awkwardly on the stairs. She stared up at him in shock, "She forgets her toys on the stairs sometimes," She said in shock. He smirked and pulled her upright. He felt almostresistant to let her go; enjoying how shefelt in his arms.They continued walking down the stairs and Chloe started getting dinner ready.

"Do you two always have dinner at this time?" He wondered.

She nodded, "Usually it depends on work. If I think I'll be working too late, I get Jessie to pick Dacey up from daycare and make her dinner. We go out for dinner on Saturdays, usually around eight. And Wednesdays are Pizza night, so we usually eat a little later than this."

He didn't know how to approach the subject, so he tried the first thing that came to mind, "What about when you have a date?"

She chuckled, "Very sly Dean." She put the pork chops in the pan and turned the setting to medium. "If I have a date, Jessie babysits her. She's been taking care of Dacey since she was six months old." She smiled, "But lately, Dacey comes with me on my dates."

Dean's brow furrowed, "Why's she coming with you?"

"Because she likes Brent and he enjoys having her there."

"Brent," he said to himself, a ring of annoyance in his voice. "Where'd you two meet?" He found himself feeling something like jealousy but decided that couldn't be what it was. He and Chloe had been over fortwo years. He couldn't still have feelings for her…could he?

"Work," she answered. "He's a journalist too."

Dean nodded, "Oh. Does he write about paranormal stuff too?"

She shook her head, "No, he doesn't believe in that kind of thing."

He raised his eyebrows, "He doesn't? Then what could you possibly have in common?" He askef confused.

She shrugged, "I don't know, but we work well together."

"_Work_ well? What about _play_ well?" He asked.

She laughed, "I wouldn't know, we haven't gotten that far." Dean smiled to himself. "Why are we talking about my relationship?"

He shrugged, "I was just curious."

She turned back to the pork chops, "So what was it like spending time with your daughter?"

He grinned, "Great. I had a lot of fun. Played with some toys, read some stories, got some sleep."

She laughed, "I'm glad you got along so well."

"Of course we did. Who doesn't get along with me?"

She guffawed, "Ugh, the government, your brother sometimes, anyone you've lied to, Mr. Bailey my neighbor-"

He snorted, "That guy overreacted. I didn't mean to set his lawn on fire. It was a complete accident. He didn't need to call the sheriff."

She giggled, "I don't think Lex liked you either, or his father for that matter."

Dean snickered and rolled his eyes. "I don't care if the Luthors don't like me. Nobody likes them. They can go f-" He stopped himself when he saw his daughter rubbing her eyes and shuffling her feet across the kitchen floor. "Hey sleepy," he said. She smiled tiredly and hurried over to him. He picked her up and sat her down on his lap. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

"How was your sleep baby?" Chloe asked her. She yawned and nodded her head. Chloe smiled, "Good, I guess." She started cutting up the pork chop for Dacey to eat. "Why don't you show Dad where everything is to set the table?" Dacey hopped off his lap and led him by the hand to the cupboards and drawers and pointed to what they needed. They set everything out and Chloe put their plates down in front of them. She grinned when her daughter moved her chair closer to Dean's. "Who wants to say Grace?" She looked pointedly at Dean.

TBC

Please review, I hope you're all enjoying this. SPOILER ALERT: Next chapter, Dean meets Chloe's boyfriend. If I get some good reviews I'll post the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm A What?**

_  
Chapter Three_

They set everything out and Chloe put their plates down in front of them. She grinned when her daughter moved her chair closer to Dean's. "Who wants to say Grace?" She looked pointedly at Dean.

He cleared his throat and took his daughters hand and reached across to hold Chloe's. He felt a jolt when their palms met but shook it off, "Thank you for this food we are about eat… it looks really good," He licked his lips. "Uh, thank you for the company we sit with," He looked at his daughter who smiled lovingly up at him, "she's incredible," He looked back at Chloe, "and so is her mom." He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn she blushed. "So thanks, now let's eat!"

Chloe laughed but started to eat. Dacey's chair had a booster seat on it so she could eat at the table. He ate heartily, enjoying every bite of the meal he always thought she made best. There was a phone call in the middle of dinner and Chloe left the table to answer it. He looked down at Dacey, "Who do you think that is?"

She looked around the room and then said, "Brent."

He frowned, "You like Brent?"

She nodded her head, "Candy."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Oh of course." He turned back to his meal, feeling less happy.

"Daddy more." Dacey said beside him.

He looked at her. His first thought was that she was still hungry but found she still had lots of food on her plate. "You like me more?" He asked. Part of him was really excited that she'd said it. She nodded her head and started to eat again. His happiness returned and he was able to enjoy the rest of the meal. Chloe returned with a small frown on her features. "What's wrong?" She shook her head, not responding. He raised his eyebrows at his daughter and waggled them. She giggled and a little bit of food fell out of her mouth. Usually he'd make a disgusted face, but instead he just laughed.

After dinner Dean helped Chloe do the dishes. She was still in a somewhat bad mood. He decided to ask her what was wrong again. She sighed, "I have to go to work extra early tomorrow and the daycare doesn't open until 6:30. If I don't go in I could be fired, and Jessie is out of town."

"I'll take Dacey," he offered without thinking.

She looked up at him, "I don't know."

"Why?" He asked, partly annoyed that she didn't think he could take care of his own daughter for a few hours.

"For a few reasons! You'd have to be here at 4:30 am, for one, and you hardly ever get up before noon. Secondly, you've never watched a child before, besides Sammy, and it's been a long time since then. Playing with Dacey for awhile and taking care of her are two different things. Lastly, the daycare won't let you bring her in, you have to be on the list and they're closed so I can't call them to put you on the list."

"Then I'll watch her the whole day." He was actually excited by the prospect. "I'll set up three alarm clocks and get Sammy to wake me up. I can take care of her, just you watch. I can be a dad," He said the last part mostly to himself.

She stared at him oddly and exhaled, "I… Are you sure you can do this?" Her face was full of hope and resignation.

"I'm sure. I'll be here and everything will be fine." He nodded his head with a smile, "Don't worry about it."

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "If you have any problems, Sam has my number and work address."

He laughed, "I know where The Planet is. Whenever we went to Metropolis you'd make me drive by just so you could see the building." She blushed and looked away. "I always knew you'd make it there." He stepped closer to her and turned her back to him. "How could they not take someone with so much talent?" She sighed and her body seemed to relax under his grasp. She stared up into his eyes and memories of when they first got together swarmed his mind.

_-Flashback- _

They were walking to the Theatre to see a movie with Clark and Lana. Lex drove by and called out his greeting to Clark, asking him to stop by later. Chloe seemed to shrink away from him and leaned closer to Dean. He glared at the young Luthor and wrapped his arm protectively around her. When they reached the cinema they bought their tickets and went inside, Lana and Clark wanted to go see a romance, but Chloe and Dean were more interested in the new action flick.

_Dean bought junior mints and a large popcorn for them to share. Chloe melted the chocolate candies on top of the fluffy kernels. At first he stared at it disgusted, thinking she'd ruined a perfectly good bag of popcorn but when she made him try it, he fell in love with the taste. From then on, any time they ate popcorn he made sure to get the mints with it._

_During the movie he put his arm around her. They were close friends, closer than most. He wasn't sure if they were really in the realm of dating yet. He liked her more than any other girl he'd 'dated,' but he'd never tried a relationship and wasn't sure how to start one. She was always comfortable with his semi-dating touches and holding. They'd never had the conversation about where they stood with each other. But he noticed neither of them dated or ever flirted, a big feat for him, with anyone else after they started being more close. He'd never kissed her, he seemed happy with just holding her and having her near him. He didn't know how to explain it, since he'd always been more of a physical being._

_There was a part in the movie where the two main characters started kissing and leaning back on a bed, Dean felt his hand twitching. Before he really thought about it, he turned Chloe's head to him and leaned down to kiss her. She responded immediately. She wrapped her hand around his neck and kissed him back with just as much intensity. He'd never felt so connected or right kissing anyone before. If he was a girl, he'd describe it as being like fireworks. But he wasn't, and he didn't describe it to anyone. When they finally broke apart, Dean was breathing so hard he thought the whole theatre could hear him. They'd missed the whole sex scene and it was back to raw action._

_When they left the theatre Dean looked at Lana and Clark with a very satisfied grin. When they asked him how the movie was, he completely forgot what it was about. "Explosive," was all he said. He took Chloe's hand and the group of four left the building._

_End Flashback_

He stared down at her inviting, soft lips. Tiny brown freckles fanned out over nose. He remembered when he used to count them and then give her a kiss for every one. Twelve freckles.Just another excuse to kiss her; he always seemed to be looking for one. Never wanting to end the feel of her lips against his. Her eyes closed but he realized what he was doing. He couldn't hurt her again. He'd be hurting Dacey in the end too. He couldn't bear it if she was upset with him. He stepped back from Chloe and cleared his throat, her eyes shot open, "I'm going to go call Sam." He left the kitchen in a hurry and grabbed the phone. He walked outside to the backyard and sat down on the porch swing. He called his little brothers cell and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?" Dean asked. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. He wondered where his brother had gone when he fell asleep. But he really only called him to get away from Chloe, not wanting to have to explain to her why he pulled away.

"I'm just leaving the Gold's driveway; do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Yeah, who are the Gold's?"

"I'll explain when I get there."

"Alright." He pushed the end button and sighed loudly. He didn't want to go back inside but he couldn't avoid her forever. He opened the back door and walked back in. Dacey was watching a kid's movie and lying on the couch. Her thumb was in her mouth and a small blanket with cartoon characters were all over it. He made his way over to her and sat down on the couch beside her. She sat up and put her blanket over his legs. He smiled at her, "Do you want to spend all day tomorrow with Daddy?" He asked. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth and yelled happily. He tickled her sides and she squealed excitedly. He lifted her small shirt and blew on her stomach. She tugged on his ears and giggled.

He heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Sam staring at him with an amused smile on his face. "Ready to go?" His little brother asked.

He nodded. He kissed Dacey's forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." He heard Sam snort. Dean turned to him, "I can wake up early." Sam rolled his eyes. He turned back to Dacey, "We'll have lots of fun, okay." She nodded her head and Dean stood up from the couch. They walked towards the front door, he looked over at Chloe in the kitchen; she was putting the leftovers in the fridge, an expression he didn't know on her face. "I'll be here at four-thirty," he promised. She looked up at him surprised but then nodded her head.

They walked to the car; Dean took the keys from Sam and drove towards the Motel. "Four-thirty?"

"I'm babysitting Dacey tomorrow." He explained.

Sam laughed, "You're kidding right. Dean, you don't know how to be a dad."

"Well, this is a great chance to learn then."

"For how long?"

"Until Chloe finishes work… do you know when that is?"

"At the earliest, five o'clock. But usually she has to work late."

Dean nodded his head, "So who are the Gold's?"

"Parents of one of the boys that went missing. They have a son that was in the room with his brother when he went missing but he wasn't taken."

Dean's eyebrows rose, "Did you talk to him?"

Sam sighed, "I tried to but he wouldn't say anything back. Maybe you'll have better luck since you're a dad now," He said it with sarcasm and Dean glared at him.

* * *

The next morning Dean had never felt more tired in his life. He decided 4a.m was evil. He showered to wake himself up and made his way over to Chloe's. He kept blinking his eyes hoping they would become clearer. Her bedroom light was on and he found the front door unlocked. He walked inside and made his way to the second floor. He knocked on her door but there wasn't any answer. He pushed it open and looked around. "Chlo?" He called out. No answer. He sat down in the chair by her desk and looked through her papers. A large portion of them had to do with The Planet, but he easily found the ones that had to do with why he was in town. There were legends and myths printed out and he read a few over.

He heard a door open and looked up to see Chloe walking out of bathroom joining her room. A white towel was wrapped around her wet, hot skin. Her hair hung down in heavy dripping tendrils. Dean momentarily couldn't breath. He cleared his throat and she noticed his presence. She gave him a half shocked face but then smiled. "I wasn't sure you'd show up."

"I-I…Of course I…Could you maybe put some clothes on?" He laughed nervously. In his head he was beating himself up. He'd seen her and more girls than he could count in a towel or more often nothing. He had no idea why he was reacting like a fourteen year old boy who just discovered girls.

She laughed, "C-could y-you l-leave?" She imitated him and he couldn't help but laugh. He stood up from the chair and left the room. A few minutes later she emerged in a business suit, that she still somehow managed to make her look both fashionable and beautiful.

"You look great," he complimented.

She smiled, "Thank you." Chloe walked past him to the stairs, "Dacey won't be up for another few hours, but when she does you might want to know what she likes for breakfast."

"That would come in handy." She pulled out an apple, a pear, a slice of watermelon, and an orange. "Fruit salad?" He asked.

She nodded, "She loves fruit. Not so much cereal."

"Fruit not cereal," He said to himself.

She looked up at the clock and judged how much time she had. "I don't have time to make lunch," she said to herself.

"Dacey and I could bring you something." He offered.

She smiled at him, "Are you sure?"

He grinned, "Yeah, I'd like to see your office and I'm sure she'd like to have lunch with you."

She nodded, "That'd be great. My lunch break's at one." She walked towards the door and he followed her, "Oh and she's still in diapers, so you'll have to change those. It'd be great if you could give her a bath too, if you have time. She loves bath time so you won't have a problem getting her in, taking her out might be a bit of aissue though. She tries to dress herself but it doesn't always work out, so keep an eye on her and try to show her without doing it for her or she'll get mad."

He nodded his head, hoping he'd remember it all. "What do I do until she wakes up?" He called to her from the front porch.

She looked at her watch and opened her car door, "She won't be up until about seven, so you can sleep in my bed. She'll come and find you when she wakes up." She waved her hand and drove off. He sighed and walked back into the house. He made his way up the stairs and took his shirt and pants off. He crawled into her very comfortable bed and fell asleep to the invigorating scent of her on the pillows.

He woke up to Dacey sitting on his stomach poking him in the chin. He blinked his eyes a few times and then smiled at her. "Morning," he said. "Do you want some breakfast?' She nodded her head and he sat up. He lifted her in the air and held her on his side. He walked downstairs and yawned loudly. He put her down in her booster chair and started cutting up the fruit. He put it all in a bowl and brought her a spoon. She offered him some and though he'd never been a fruit person he tried it. He actually found it quite good and decided to make himself a bowl so he didn't eat all of hers.

He smelled something funky and looked at her, "New diaper?" He asked. She giggled and he brought her up to the main bathroom where he found a changing table and all of the stuff he needed. He read the labels on each package and tried to figure out what exactly he was doing. She laughed on the table and played with the baby powder. "I think I got it," He said. He looked down at her and a cloud of white covered his face. She had squeezed the bottle; he washed his face off and moved the bottle out of her reach. He took her used diaper off and held his breath he pushed it into the diaper genie and pulled a new one out. He cleaned her off and tried to use the tags to keep the diaper on. In the end it was rather crooked so he decided to do it again. By his third try he was sure he was a master at it.

They watched some T.V and played with her toys. Finally it was nearly noon. He helped her get ready. She decided she wanted to wear pink overalls and a white t-shirt. She had a little trouble getting the overalls on and fell backwards, he caught her and helped her stand. She couldn't get the straps to connect so he asked if he could help and she nodded her head. She put her shoes on the wrong foot but he didn't need to tell her, because when she tried to walk she figured it out.

He made them sandwiches and grabbed some fruit for them to eat. He filled Dacey up two bottles of juice and grabbed two juice boxes for him and Chloe. He found her car seat by the door and after a large struggle, managed to get it in his car properly. He strapped her in and started the drive to Metropolis.

When he arrived the building seemed bigger than he remembered. He had put all of their food and drinks in Dacey's bag with extra diapers and accessories. He walked inside and asked the secretary which floor Chloe was on. He pushed the button 19 in the elevator and held Dacey on his side. Her arm was wrapped around his back and her head was on his shoulder while she drank her juice bottle.

He walked past office after office, finally finding one that said Sullivan and walked inside. He put Dacey down and she ran over to sit in Chloe's office chair that twirled. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk and looked around. There were pictures of Dacey when she was a baby and as she grew up on her desk. A framed picture of Dean sat beside a picture of Dacey on her second birthday. Lana and Clark were in a frame too.

There was a knock at the door and a tall man with dark hair walked inside. He looked around confused. Dacey had crawled under the table so she wasn't visible. "Is Chloe here?" He asked.

Dean looked around, "She's somewhere."

The man nodded, "I'm Brent." He didn't wait for Dean to give his name, "Why are you here? She's not looking for a replacement boyfriend is she?" He asked, trying to be funny, but not reaching it. "I'm just kidding, I know she's not. Not many guys out there are looking for a woman with a kid."

Dean quickly realized that Brent was trying to scare him off, just in case he was interested in Chloe. "She has a kid?" He asked, deciding to play along.

Brent nodded, "Oh yeah. A two year old! She's really spunky; doesn't like rules. Sometimes she even bites."

Dean wanted to laugh at him. "So why do you stick around?"

"Have you seen Chloe? No, let me rephrase that. Have you seen any of the other women here? They're not what I'm into. But she…" He inhaled through his teeth, "she is sexy. There's not one guy in this building that doesn't want to get with her. And I'm the lucky guy who gets to."

Dean didn't like how this guy was talking. "So you've gotten with her?" He was trying not to show his anger. He already knew the answer to the question and Chloe wouldn't lie to him.

Brent laughed, "More times than I can count." He sighed, "The kid's just a small price you have to pay to with a woman like her. You know what I mean?"

Dean shook his head stood up. He faced Brent with a very pissed off expression, he put his hand out and Brent took it. "I'm Dean Winchester, Dacey's father." He introduced himself. He squeezed Brent's hand, coming close to crushing it. "If you ever talk about my daughter or her mother like that again, I'm going to throw you out the window and you're going to feel what it's like to fly." He let go of his hand and Brent held it close to his chest, trying not to cry out in pain. "You are going to break up with Chloe this afternoon because there is no way a guy like you is coming any where near her or Dacey. Do you understand me?"

Brent nodded his head in pain and fear and quickly left the room. Dacey crawled out from under the table, "Boo," she shouted. He smiled and picked her up. He understood now how protective a father could be. He held her close and kissed her temple.

The door opened and Chloe walked in. She smiled and walked towards them; she picked Dacey up out of his arms and hugged her. "Hi you," she greeted. She placed kisses all over Dacey's face. "Mommy missed you." The little girl giggled.

Dean pulled out their lunches and put them on her desk. He handed her a juice box, "I didn't know what else to grab."

She smiled, "This is great." Dacey sat in Chloe's lap while they ate. Dean couldn't help but feel somewhat sad that he wouldn't be here much longer to see them. He liked seeing his daughter. And Chloe, well she was causing feelings to resurface that he thought had long died away. He wasn't exactly sure if he didn't want the feelings to come back. He liked the idea of being with her again. But he knew the problems that would cause. What could he do?

TBC

Please review. I'll write the next chapter if you review. SPOILER ALERT: Chloe comes home to tell Dean she was dumped and Dean's not sure he can help getting close with her. Also, Sam's able to talk to the Gold boy again and may have a lead. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm A What? **

_Chapter Four _

Dacey sat in Chloe's lap while they ate. Dean couldn't help but feel somewhat sad that he wouldn't be here much longer to see them. He liked seeing his daughter. And Chloe, well she was causing feelings to resurface that he thought had long died away. He wasn't exactly sure if he didn't want the feelings to come back. He liked the idea of being with her again. But he knew the problems that would cause. What could he do?

After they ate lunch he brought Dacey downstairs and put her back in the car seat. He couldn't help but get a picture of a minivan and had to shake the horrible thought from his head. Even if he stayed and became the father Dacey wanted him to be, he was never going to drive a minivan. On the way back to Smallville Dacey had a nap. When he arrived at the house, he noticed some of the mom's that lived on the block were staring at him strangely. They were checking their mail or working with flowers in their gardens when he pulled up and then they all moved their attention to him. He didn't know how to react to them so he tried to ignore the stares he was getting.

He brought Dacey inside and told her he was going to run a bath. She got excited and ran upstairs. While he ran the warm water he heard her making noise in her room. She came into the bathroom with her arms full of toys. He laughed and helped her put them all in the tub. Her shirt got stuck on her head but she quickly pulled it off. He helped her into the warm water and decided to let her play for awhile. He pulled his cell out and called his hotel room. Sam answered, "Hello?"

"Hey. Are you going to try talking to that kid again?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Are you at Chloe's? I tried calling earlier but there was no answer."

Dean smiled, "Yeah, we went to Metropolis to bring her lunch."

"How very stay at home dad of you?" Dean rolled his eyes. "What's her office like?"

"It's big. It's full of pictures, even one of me. Then again, I always did look good in pictures." He said vainly.

Sam sighed, "You're not a hot as you think you are."

Dean's brows furrowed, "I'm probably hotter than I think I am. I mean I can't think I'm too hot, that'd be kind of gay."

"Isn't she dating someone?"

"She won't be by tonight," Dean said half to himself.

Sam sighed, "What did you do?"

"The guy was a jerk; I was doing her a favor. He was just using her for sex, which he wasn't getting but he said he was."

"Dean, you can't do that! You can't mess around with her relationships."

"Why not?"

"Because she'll find out and then she'll get mad at you. Then you won't get to see Dacey and we're not going to be here forever. You need all the time possible with her because you're not going to have a lot in the future."

"I know… But he was using her and he said some stuff about my little girl that I didn't like. I can't let her stay with him. He's not right for her."

"Nobody is going to be right for her. No one except you, but you can't be that for her. We both know that." Sam rationalized.

Dean exhaled loudly, "Okay. Go see the Gold boy; I've got to wash Dacey's hair."

Sam laughed, "That's got to be the weirdest thing you've ever said."

"I don't know, I've said some weird things in my life." They hung up and Dean found the baby shampoo and washed her hair. She squealed excitedly when she saw all the white bubbles and picked them up and blew them in his face. He laughed and put some on his chin. She giggled and tried putting them on hers. She put up a little fight when he said it was time to get out, but overall she was pretty good about it.

They played for awhile and then she watched a movie in the living room. Dean found himself bored with nothing to do. He decided to mow the lawn and asked her to bring some toys out to the front porch. She agreed and played with her Barbie's and all the accessories that went with the doll. Dean was surprised Chloe had allowed Dacey to have the doll since her mother had always thought the it was superficial and low self-esteem causing. He found the lawn mower in the garage and brought it out. The hot summer sun beat down hard so he decided to take his shirt off. He threw it on the porch stairs and revved up the engine.

He found the attention of the neighborhood mom's landed on him again. He tried to ignore them for a second time. He pushed the large metal object over the grass. Sweat glistened on his body; he turned the mower off for a minute and asked Dacey if she was thirsty. He walked inside and grabbed them something to drink. He brought out a bottle of water and drenched his hot head in it. He leaned down to start the mower again when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see a pretty blond woman standing by the white fence, "Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm Simone Fields," She held her hand out for him to shake. He walked over and shook it. "And who are you? Please say the gardener; I know I'd hire you." She said with a saucy smile.

He smiled. He knew she was hitting on him, not only by the way she said everything but by how she eyed his body and pushed her chest out. "I'm Dean Winchester," He pointed back to his daughter, "Dacey's dad."

She pushed her pink lips out in a pout, "Oh I didn't know you and Chloe had gotten back together."

"We're not. I'm only in town for a little while." Part of him wanted to tell her they were together, not only because he wasn't interested, but also because he kind of wanted their relationship again.

"Oh," she smiled at him.

"Do you have kids?"

She looked hesitant but then thought better of it, "Three. I love them to death."

He chuckled in his head. Now she's trying to reign him in with the 'we both love our kids, we could give it a try in the sack.' "What about a husband?"

Her eyes darted away, "We're… separated."

"Oh, that's too bad." He didn't really care. "I better get back to the lawn."

"If you ever want to talk or…anything… I just live down the street." He nodded his head, not even considering seeing her. Regularly, he would have jumped at the chance. It wasn't often that you have women throwing themselves at you. Well, he'd like to think most women wanted to but didn't chance his refusal. After seeing Chloe though and knowing he had a daughter, he found his old Dean-like urges being pushed away somewhat. She walked away with a shake of her hips and he shook his head.

He started the mower and returned to the lawn. He mowed the back yard too and even cleaned the barbeque just to waste time. He found a message on the machine from Chloe saying she'd be home by 6:30 so he didn't have to start dinner.

Dacey brought her coloring books downstairs and scribbled in them. She handed him ripped out pages and he acted like each one was better than the last. Sam dropped by to tell him what he found out. They sat at the table and Dean put coffee on. "So?"

"It took awhile but I finally got him to say something."

Dean stared at him impatiently, "Well, what'd he say?"

"Can I get some coffee first? I've had a long day."

He shook his head, "No, tell me."

Sam laughed, "The kid said that some time really late he woke up to a light coming from the closet that was really bright. His brother got out of bed to see what it was and the next thing he knew, his brother was being pulled in my a large green arm."

"Why didn't it take him too?"

Sam shook his head, "He said he kept saying 'it's not happening,' and the light went away."

"The Bogeyman," Dean confirmed. "The real live Bogeyman is in Smallville."

"Where do the kids go? Are they…?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Nobody really knows. We haven't had a case of it for real in decades. Nobody's ever beat him."

"Where does he come from?"

"Dad said he was made from all the fears of children. They were so scared of him that he became real. He only takes believers, which explains the age group."

Sam nodded, "But if no one's stopped him what are we supposed to do?"

"Find a way." Dean decided. "They all have weaknesses. We figure his out and get rid of them, hopefully bringing all the kids back." Dacey came in the kitchen and Dean motioned for the conversation to be over. She walked over to Sam and leaned on his legs. She smiled up at him. He picked her up and she stood on his legs.

"Have you and daddy been having fun?" He asked her.

She grinned, "Yes," she said in her small voice.

"Show Uncle Sam your toys," Dean told her. Her face brightened and she jumped up and down. Sam looked at him somewhat put off. "She has lots of fun toys Sammy." After they left, he decided to use Chloe's computer to research what he could on the Bogeyman. It took him a minute to get it working and then he ran into a problem. A box asking for the Password sat in the middle of the screen. He decided it couldn't be anything easy like Dacey's name since she had very confidential writings saved on it. He thought it over awhile and concluded that it had to be something she remembered but didn't share with anyone, or almost anyone. He tried something only the two of the shared, "field of flowers at sunset."

He remembered the day fondly.

_Flashback _

_They'd been officially together since the day at the theatre. It was their four month anniversary. Dean decided he'd do something she'd always talked about fondly. He packed up a basket of food and a blanket. He picked her up at her house and made her wear a blindfold. He'd found the perfect place, out in Mr. Willow's abandoned field, there was an array of exotic and colorful flowers. He made her wait in the car while he set everything up. He put the blanket down in a patch of bare field. He took some of the food out and the plates and cups. _

_He walked back to the car and led her to the picnic. He picked a flower from the field and when he removed the blindfold she was excited to see what he'd cooked up. She jumped into his arms and he swung her around. They enjoyed their meal and talked. "This place is beautiful." She smiled at him fondly. _

_"Yeah, I remembered when I was running away from your neighbor after the lawn incident," He made a somewhat sorry face but still held laughter tugging at his mouth. "I ran through this field and got caught on the flowers." _

_She laughed, "He was so mad at you." _

_He chuckled, "I didn't mean to, but it was pretty funny." _

_"Didn't mean to? Dean, you were purposely doing donuts on his lawn!" _

_He laughed and raised his eyebrows, "Yeah but I didn't now my gas tank was leaking onto his lawn. He didn't have to come running out and throw his lit cigarette down when I drove off. If he hadn't done that his lawn probably never would have caught fire." _

_She collapsed in a fit of laughter, "He was running around with his robe caught on fire at the end and yelling. He screamed so many swear words, and then his wife came out yelling because of his profanity." _

_Dean shook his head, "He was an ass; I was just trying to get back at him for all those times he called the sheriff on me for trespassing. I was in **your** yard, not his." _

_She lay back on the blanket and held her stomach. Tears from her laughter slipped from her eyes. He leaned over her and brushed them away. "Thank you for this," she said softly. _

_"My pleasure," he said. He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her sideways and their bodies pressed together. His hands smoothed over the soft skin of her back. He felt her fingers lifting his shirt. He felt himself pull away and look at her questioningly. They'd never come close to having sex. She always seemed more comfortable with just kissing and holding as he'd always been, at least with her. She nodded her head and kissed him again. He wasn't one to resist twice. Their clothes were shed slowly. He'd never made love before. But then again, he'd never felt love with anyone but her before. So it only seemed right for it to happen with her. _

_  
The sun set, throwing the sky into an array of purples, pinks, yellows, oranges, and different shades of blue. When the sun finally disappeared behind the brown mountains, the end washed over them. He kissed her deeply, "I love you Chloe." _

_She ran her fingers through his hair, "I love you too Dean." They held each other until the wind began to chill against their skin. _

_End Flashback _

The computer let him in and he smiled to himself, enjoying the fact that she remembered their moment together fondly. He looked for Internet Explorer and happened upon a folder titled "Dean." He was hesitant to open it but finally did. It was filled with Word documents. He opened one of the smaller ones and couldn't help but read it over.

_Dean, _

_How's work? I hope you and Sam are getting along. You shouldn't be angry with him for not joining the business. You should try to support him in his choice. Just because he and your father don't get along, doesn't mean you have to shun him. How's your father? _

_Well now that I've gotten all the civilities out of the way… I don't know how to tell you this, but you're a father. I wanted to tell you in person but I could never find you. It must be pretty hard to read this and I'm sorry to just put it out there, but there was no other way. Her name is Dacey and she was born February 1st, 2003. I know you never planned on being a father, but she's so much like you. She looks like you and she shows an interest in your work. I just want her to have a dad. _

_I'm not expecting anything of you in terms of child support; I just want her to have the chance to meet you. _

_Love Chloe. _

He opened another; a much longer one this time.

_Dean, _

_I never imagined I'd be telling you this in a letter, but there's something you should know. I don't know where you are or even how I'm going to get this to you, but I'll find a way. Do you remember that night in the flowers? It's one of my fondest memories. Especially now. From that night, I was given a gift. Her name is Dacey Blaine Winchester and she's your daughter. She was born on the first of February. She's a year and half now. _

_Sometimes she'll cry and ask where you are or if you're going to come see her. She cries in her sleep for you. I've shown her pictures of you and Sam and now she knows how you look. She likes to read books about the supernatural, nothing scary. She has so many physical traits like yours. She's so beautiful. _

_I know that we talked about your future and you decided you probably weren't going to have kids because you just weren't fatherly, but I can't change the fact that you have a daughter and I don't want to. If you met her, you'd fall in love with her. She's always so excited and happy. She's curious and likes to play with everyone. All she ever wants is you. _

_Your work demands a lot of you, which was why I was somewhat hesitant to tell you. But she needs a father, even if you won't always be here, she deserves to know you. Please call me and maybe we can find a way for you to see her. 320-9129. _

_Love Chloe. _

He read through the rest, which basically all said the same thing. He heard her pull into the driveway and closed the folder. He hurriedly shut down the computer. He made his way down stairs where Sam was still being shown the delights of Dacey's toys. His little brother stared up at him in sad hope that he'd let him go. He just shook his head and walked towards the front door. Chloe walked in, a sour expression on her face. "Hey," he greeted.

She half smiled at him, "Hi. Help me with some groceries." He followed her out and gathered the bags in his hands. She closed the trunk and walked beside him, holding the door open. He put the bags down on the counters and she started putting the food away. Dacey ran in and hugged her legs. She smiled down at her little girl, sadness showing through.

"I'm going to head back to the Motel," Sam said from the hallway. Dacey ran to him and he kneeled down to hug her goodbye. "I'll come by and see you tomorrow when you get back from daycare," he promised. She nodded her head and he stood up. "I'll see you later," he said to Dean. He waved at Chloe who smiled back at him.

Dean looked down at his daughter, "Do you want to watch Teletubbies?" He asked. She grinned and nodded her head. He brought her to the living room and put on one of the many movies about the annoying puppets for her. He made his way back to the kitchen and sat down on the counter, "You okay?" He picked an apple up and took a bite out it.

"Don't eat that, I'm putting dinner on." She said; her mind seemed far away though.

"I don't think a small apples going to ruin my appetite."

"Apparently small things can ruin many things." She said quietly.

He realized she was talking about Dacey and her now ex-boyfriend Brent. He smiled inside. "What do you mean?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. What do you want for dinner?"

He shrugged, "Whatever you guys like is fine with me."

"Lasagna?"

He grinned, "Delicious."

She smiled and pulled out all of the fixings. "It'll take awhile."

He shrugged, "I've had an apple; I'll be good." She laughed. "I met one of your neighbors today."

"Was that when you mowed the lawn?" She asked.

"Ah, you noticed."

She nodded, "I never have time to."

"It'll be good for awhile now."

"Which one did you meet?'

"Mrs. Fields, I think." He thought back and then shook his head. "A real flirt that one."

Chloe laughed, "Yeah, with every male on the block. What'd she have to say?"

"First she asked if I was the gardener, because she'd hire me." He waggled his eyebrows and Chloe chuckled, "I told her I was Dacey's dad and then she asked if we had gotten back together." He bit down into his apple again.

Her back stiffened, "What'd you say?"

"I told her no, that I was in town for awhile." Chloe nodded. "She told me she had three kids and she was 'separated' from her husband."

Chloe snorted, "No she's not. She's been saying that for years, but he says they're doing fine. She likes to have a little fun on the side but thinks saying she's still married will scare them off. Even though every guy she's been with has a wife and knows her husband."

"I thought so. She told me if I needed anything I could come by."

Chloe turned from him, "Are you planning to?"

He guffawed, "No. She's… not my type."

She snickered, "Oh yeah, and whose your type?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure anymore. Used to be any fine girl that walked by, but now… I don't know. I just don't feel like sleeping with just anyone."

Chloe's face softened, "Comes with being a parent I guess."

He nodded, "How was work?"

She exhaled loudly, "Stressful."

"Why?"

She turned back to put the Lasagna in the oven. "A lot of work and on top of that Brent broke up with me. He said he couldn't handle a relationship that had a kid that wasn't his involved." She slunk to the floor and put her face into her arms.

"Did he mean a lot to you?" He asked, starting to worry he'd made a mistake.

She shook her head, "No. But I'm so tired of being alone." She mumbled. "I mean I know I have Dacey, so I'm never really alone, but what is so wrong with me that they can't try to love her too?" Her back shook and he knew she was crying.

He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her back; he pulled her sideways so she was leaning against him. "Nothings wrong with you or Dacey. Brent just wasn't the guy. One day you're going to find the right man and he's going to sweep you off of your feet."

She laughed, "Until he sees I have a daughter then he's just going to push me out of the way and run."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle. Dacey walked into the kitchen and walked over to them. "Mommy sad?" She hugged Chloe which made her break out into a new set of tears.

"Mommy's okay, baby." She pulled her onto her lap and smoothed her hair, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I have you, so Mommy will always be okay." She rocked her and Dean felt the urge to make Chloe's tears go away. Back when they were dating all it took was a kiss and she'd stop crying. Sometimes he wondered if she faked crying just to kiss him. He didn't mind.

After dinner he leaned in the doorway while Chloe read Dacey a bed time story. They walked downstairs and sat down on the couch. She sighed and melted into the cushions. He watched her for a moment, taking in how beautiful she looked. Even frazzled and somewhat sad, she still held energy. Her hair felt into her eyes and this time he didn't stop himself from pushing it behind her ear. She stared at him with that expression he couldn't read. "One day, when you're night in shining armor comes; you tell him he's the luckiest man alive."

Her eyes glistened, "You always make me feel better." She whispered.

"Usually you stop crying when I make you feel better."

She laughed, "I really missed you when you were gone."

He wrapped his arm around her, "I missed you too."

"What if my knight in shining already came but left?" She asked quietly.

"Eventually, he'll come back," He promised. He knew what she was implying but he didn't have the heart to tell her he wasn't her knight; partly because he wasn't sure if he wasn't that guy for her. He wanted to be that guy, but there were so many things standing in their way.

She looked up at him, that sparkle in her eye. Like the night before when they almost kissed. He smoothed his hand over her hair and her eyes momentarily fluttered closed. Her lips were so close he could feel her breath on his mouth. He realized he was leaning in but couldn't pull back. He decided one kiss couldn't harm them. He let his lips meets with hers. Memories of all the kisses before entered his mind. Her fingers tangled in his hair and rubbed circles on his neck. He placed feverish kisses all over her face and down her neck, unable to stop himself. She gasped and made soft noises. His hand ran up her back and stopped on her neck. He pulled back and looked at her; her eyes were closed. He pressed his lips against hers softly. He kissed her top lip and felt her sucking on his bottom one. She sighed into him in satisfaction. He opened his eyes, "We can't do this," he mumbled.

"Why?" She asked between kisses.

"It's not fair to Dacey. She might get high hopes."

Chloe pulled back, "High hopes for what?"

"That I'm going to stay. That we're going to be together. I don't want to hurt her." He looked away. "Or you."

She was quiet for a moment; she turned his face back to her. She licked her lips and sighed, "Okay. We'll just be friends." Her eyes betrayed her, but he knew it was better to be friends.

He nodded. "I better go." Dean stood up from the couch and walked to the door. He took one last look at her; she was running her hands through her hair and covering her eyes. He knew the second he left she was going to cry, but he couldn't stay. If he did, he knew what would happen and in the end it would hurt them all.

TBC

Please review. If you review, I'll write another chapter. SPOILER ALERT: Chloe has a date with a neighbor, how does Dean react? Not well. Also, Dacey meets the Bogeyman, does she get out? REVIEW and find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm A What?**

_Chapter Five_

Dean decided to stay away from Chloe for awhile. He wanted to see Dacey badly, but he didn't want to upset her mom. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and went to the house. It was nearly seven at night when he knocked on the door. A short, brunette answered. Dacey was in her arms and reaching out to him. "Jessie?" He asked.

She stared at him speculatively, "I'm Dean." He offered.

She smiled and then moved out of the doorway. "Sorry, it's just I don't get many visitors and though you looked familiar I wasn't sure."

"No problem, it's better to be suspicious than too inviting." He motioned to take Dacey out of her arms and she nodded. He picked her up and lifted her in the air, "How's my girl?"

She giggled, "Where daddy go?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, Daddy had to work. Did you miss me?" She nodded her head. "I missed you too." He brought her down and held her on his side. "Has she had dinner," he asked Jessie.

She nodded her head, "Chloe was home earlier but she went out on a date so I came over to watch Dacey."

Dean's face widened in shock and his eyebrows rose, "A date?" He asked.

Jessie smiled, "Yeah, she usually went out with Brent but I'm glad they're not together, he wasn't that great of a guy." She made a face and Dean laughed.

"Whose she out with tonight?"

"A neighbor. He just moved here last month and has a three year old son. His wife apparently died giving birth."

Dean nodded, "Nice guy?"

Jessie nodded, "Nice enough." She gave him a knowing look so he turned away. He walked to the kitchen and went through the fridge. Dacey watched his face. Usually he found it unnerving having someone stare at him, but he didn't mind when it was her. Then again, he didn't mind when Chloe did it either. Usually she kissed him though. "She said there's some leftovers in the Tupperware. She thought you might drop by." She called to him.

He smiled and pulled out the plastic container, he opened it. "Roast beef," he sighed. His stomach growled and he grabbed a plate from the cupboard. He poured some juice and grabbed one of the juice bottles for Dacey. He sat down at the table and ate one handed. He didn't know why, but he just didn't feel like putting her down. She didn't seem to mind. She just drank her bottle and put her head against his shoulder.

When he finished eating he found she had fallen asleep. He put his dishes away and walked upstairs. She was already in her pajamas so he just tucked her in bed. "Sweet dreams, angel." He whispered.

He walked back downstairs and sat down on the couch. He could hear water running and walked to the kitchen. Jessie was washing his dishes, "It's what I get paid the big bucks for," she joked.

He smiled, "So when's she supposed to be home?"

Jessie smirked, "I don't know. If she's having fun, she'll be home around ten. But if it's a dud, she'll be back near eight."

He nodded, "You think it'll be a dud?"

She laughed, "You're not very discreet are you?"

Dean sighed, "I just worry she's not dating the right guy."

"You mean you."

He shook his head, "No," he sighed. "I'm not the right guy...for anyone. I'm not around enough."

"So be around more."

"I can't."

"Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Work."

She cocked her eyebrow, "You're a workaholic?"

He laughed, "I guess in a sense. I don't work a desk job though."

"Yeah, you don't look like a desk type of guy."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." He smiled.

She laughed, "You're a dad."

"Kind of. I mean I wasn't really there for Dacey before and I don't know how much I'll be there in the future."

"Why does your work mean so much?" She asked curiously.

"It helps people. Keeps them safe."

"Are you a cop?"

He laughed, and raised his eyebrows. "No where near."

"Then why don't you let the cops keep the people safe."

"Because they don't know how to save people from what I fight."

She sighed, "Does anyone else know how to fight it?"

He scratched his head, "My dad and my brother."

"So why don't you let them do it and stay here?

He exhaled loudly, "It's complicated."

"I've got time."

He shook his head, "Well, my dad's missing and my brother doesn't really like our line of work."

"Why?"

"I don't know why my dad's missing. I've been looking for him, but," he shrugged, "I can't find him. My brother doesn't like it because he wanted to be a lawyer. He wanted to live the normal life with the wife and the picket fence."

"Which is what you could have."

He smiled sadly, "Funny how that works out."

* * *

Chloe sat at the small round restaurant table. A rose sat by her plate and candlelight lit up their meal. Dallas was a nice man. Handsome too. He was tall and his body looked toned enough through his clothes. His hair was a sandy brown, medium length. His eyes were a greeney-gold. He had a big friendly smile. His son was adorable, he had a lot of features like his dad, but his hair was raven black and his eyes were light blue like his mothers. 

Dallas had been stopping by every once in awhile to see if Dacey wanted to play with his son Baker. She found him trying to flirt, not all that successfully. Though she was really only interested in him as a friend, she decided to give it a try anyways. She found her mind wandering to Dean the whole meal. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled and his somewhat cocky remarks that always made her laugh.

"Chloe?" Dallas asked.

She shook her head, "Yes. I'm sorry, my mind was somewhere else."

He smiled, "That's alright. I always wonder how Baker's doing too."

She smiled, feeling bad for treating such a nice guy this way. It wasn't right to him to lead him on this way. They had enjoyed a great meal and exchanged some friendly conversation. But she just couldn't get past the fact that she still had feelings for Dean. Dallas told her a story about when Baker was young and she laughed in all the right places. He dropped her off at home at nine and she was relieved to finally be home.

She walked inside to find Jessie laughing with Dean at her kitchen table. She noticed him glance at the clock and then look at Jessie.

"How was your date?" Jessie asked her.

She smiled, "It was good. He's a really nice guy." She took her jacket off and hung it up. She went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of juice. She leaned against the counter, "Can I pay you tomorrow Jess? I left my wallet at work."

She nodded, "Yeah it's no problem. I'm going to head home though, call me tomorrow and I'll come pick it up." Chloe nodded. "It was great talking with you Dean, I'm sure it'll all work out." He nodded his head and she waved goodbye to them both.

Chloe rinsed her glass out, "I knew it'd be four day before you came back."

He frowned, "How?"

"That's how long you always stayed away when you thought you upset me. Every time." She smiled.

"I did not," he said grinning.

She laughed, "It's true. You'd usually come back four days later and act like you saw me just the day before. Like nothing happened or if it did it was completely forgotten about."

He laughed and shrugged, "Well it worked. Sometimes I just kissed you which worked a lot better."

She chuckled, "Yeah, who couldn't resist the kiss of Dean Winchester," she waved her hand dramatically.

"Hey," he said with a hurt smile, "Nobody can." She rolled her eyes. "You know you couldn't."

"Still can't," she said quietly.

He cleared his throat, "Chloe-"

She smiled at him, "Don't worry about it. Just friends." She raised her eyebrows and left the kitchen.

He sighed and followed her. "I just don't want you to be hurt in the end."

"It's a little late for that," she commented.

"Well, I can't change what already happened." He grabbed her arm and stopped her, turning her to him. "It'll hurt a lot more when I leave if we start something again."

She looked away, "When are you leaving?"

"Don't sound so excited. When my job here's done."

She cocked her eyebrow, "Just like last time."

"I stayed as long as I could last time."

She turned back, her eyes glistening, "So what's so different this time? You have more to stay for."

"My dad is missing."

Her anger dissipated somewhat. "I'm sorry. How long has it been?"

"A couple months. He was out working and he didn't call for awhile. I convinced Sammy to come help me look and we haven't found him since." He confided. "He called a few times, but just left coordinates on my phone."

She nodded, "I'm sure you'll find him."

His mouth twitched, "I want to be here for Dacey, Chloe. But I don't know how much I can really be around."

She shook her head, a frown surfacing. "I knew you wouldn't be," she muttered.

His brow furrowed, "If I could I would. You know I care about Dacey."

She laughed, "That was quick."

"Like you said, if I ever met her I'd fall in love with her."

Her eyes narrowed, "I never said that." Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her, "You read my letters," she shouted.

"Letters?" He sputtered, "W-what letters?" He finished with a nervous laugh.

"You went on my computer and read the letters. How could you do that?" Her face was reddening with anger that she usually reserved for Clark when he refused to let her in on his secrets.

"Well it was marked with my name," he tried. Wrong approach.

"That doesn't mean you can read it."

"Well what difference does it make? Now I know Dacey's birthday and that you wanted me to know. Oh and that you didn't want me to pay child support, real nice Chloe." He started to get angry too.

"What was I supposed to say? Pay child support Dean, even though you don't make money like normal people! You win it in poker games and use credit card scams to support you."

He laughed, annoyed. "It's not like I can ask the people I save to pay me for doing it," he yelled.

She rolled her eyes, "That's not the point. You read my personal letters."

"To me!"

"But I didn't give them to you."

"Because you couldn't find me." She looked away. His face covered in confusion. "Right?" He asked. "You didn't know where I was." He stepped forward. "Chloe?" She turned to him. "Did you know where I was?" She started walking to the stairs. He caught up to her and pulled her back. "Are you kidding me?" She turned her face away, but he turned it back. "Why? Why didn't you tell me about Dacey?"

She laughed. "When I saw you, you were picking up a blond at a gas station." She smiled sadly. "I guess my timing was off." She pushed him away and started for the back door. She slammed it behind her. It was a cold summer night. She curled her legs under her and sat on the porch swing. The light was off, so she was thrown into darkness. The stars and moon lit her yard in an eerie way.

She heard the door close to her side and Dean walked out. He handed her a blanket and she wrapped it around her shoulders. He sat down beside her and sighed. "I remember that blonde," he commented. She frowned. "Only because I was so close to Smallville and I wanted to drop in and see you. She actually reminded me a lot of you."

Chloe snorted, "Yeah, the short-shorts and tube top's my favorite combo."

He laughed. "Her face and her sarcasm was what reminded me of you." She looked away again. "I wish you had told me."

"Yeah? What would you have done?" She asked, an edge of anger in her voice.

He shook his head, "I would've gotten to know my daughter. Maybe I won't win father of the year, but I'll try to be there Chloe. I don't want to just walk away."

"Maybe you should," she whispered.

He glared at her, "How little do you think of me?"

She returned his glare, "I don't. I think too much of you. Dacey's going to get too attached to you and it's going to hurt her not to have you around all the time." She sighed, "Maybe if you leave it won't be too late."

He stood up from the swing, angry. "I'm not leaving her. I can't just forget about her," he shouted.

She shook her head, "I shouldn't have told you."

He laughed with spite, "How kind of you!"

She stared at him, "You would be better off. You said it yourself; you're not going to be around much."

"But at least I'll be around sometimes."

"Sometimes isn't enough," she yelled. She covered her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Can we just stop talking about this?"

"No." Dean shook his head. "I can't just quit my job. I have to find my dad and I can't let innocent people die. But that doesn't mean I'm going to completely cut myself off from my daughter."

"Cut yourself off? You haven't opened yourself up!"

"What? Yes I have. I've spent a whole day with her. I've changed her, bathed her, read to her, played with her, and put her to bed."

"What's her favorite color?" He shook his head, squinting his eyes. "What's her favorite story? Toy? Who's her favorite person to play with? What's her favorite TV show?"

He pointed his finger, "That one I know... it has four puppet things in it. They're different colors. One's yellow and one's purple." He shook his finger. "Telebarbies!"

"Blue, Red Riding Hood, her Barbie, Jessie, and Teletubbies." She said in perfect order.

He sighed, exasperated. "Well I've only had a day with her; it takes time to figure these things out."

"Exactly Dean! And you don't have time."

"I'll make time." A scream was heard in the house. They looked at each other and then ran inside. "Dacey?" Chloe shouted. Dean pushed the door open and saw her by the closet door.

"No!" He shouted. "Baby, get away from there." She was crying and reaching out to them. They both ran to her but a dark green arm and hand with long yellow nails shot out and grabbed her around the waist. It pulled her back inside, the door slammed. Dean yanked the door open and Chloe pushed clothes out of the way, reaching into darkness.

"No, no, no, no," she said over and over. "Dacey?" She cried. She shrunk to the floor, shaking. "Dacey," she screamed. Dean ran his hands through his hair. Chloe stood up and balled his shirt into her hands. "Where is she? Where'd she go? Oh my god, is she alive?" She shook her head furiously, "Bring her back! Get her back, now!"

He shook his head, his arms crossed behind his head in frustration. "I don't know. I don't know." She started hitting his chest and crying hysterically. He tried to hold her but she just kept thrashing. Finally, her eyes rolled back and she passed out. Dean lifted her limp body and put her in her bed. He pulled his cell out and called the Motel. His brother picked the phone up after four rings, "Sammy! Get over here now!"

"What? Where are you? Why?" He asked.

"He took Dacey. She's gone. I don't know what to do. She's gone. I- It- She," he babbled.

"Whoa, settle down. Just wait there, I'll be there in a minute." He hung up. Sam must have sped because he literally arrived in one minute. "Where's Chloe?"

Dean ran his hand over his face and shook his head, "She passed out."

Sam nodded, "It might be better that way."

"What are we going to do Sammy?" He stared at him worried. "She could be..." He shook his head, "I don't think I could take it if she was..."

"We'll find her. It's okay." He tried to reassure.

He stared at him unsure, "How?"

**TBC **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm A What?**

_Chapter Six_

"What are we going to do Sammy?" He stared at him worried. "She could be..." He shook his head, "I don't think I could take it if she was..."

"We'll find her. It's okay." He tried to reassure.

He stared at him unsure, "How?"

"He only takes the kids that believe in him. The kids that are scared of him enough to summon him."

Dean shook his head, "So what are you saying? We have to scare some other kid enough to bring this guy back? Nobody is going to let us freak their kid out to get him. They're all too terrified it'll take their kids already."

Sam thought it over, "Unless it was a chance to bring their other kid back."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, "The Golds?"

He tipped his head and raised his eyebrows, "They want their other son back maybe they'll let us do it."

He nodded, "Let's go." He walked towards the front door.

"It's kind of late," Sam ventured.

Dean turned around and glared, "You want me to wait till morning?" He walked to him and Sam backed up. "He has my little girl, Sammy. I can't let that bastard have her any longer. I won't."

His little brother nodded, "I know. I'm just not sure they'll answer the door."

He tipped his head, "Oh they'll answer." He walked away.

Sam sighed as Dean banged on the front door and yelled for them to open up. "Would you answer the door if some pissed off guy was shouting and pounding on your door?" Dean rolled his eyes. "No, you'd call the sheriff. Well, most guys would. You'd probably threaten him."

"Do you want your son back?" Dean yelled. A light turned on in the house. He turned to Sammy with a satisfied grin.

The door swung up, a tall balding man with a gun stared at him. "Where is he?"

"With my daughter," He walked through the door, ignoring the gun. "We need to talk."

Sam shook his head apologetically at Mr. Gold. "You remember I told you I had a niece that lived here?" He asked. The older man nodded, "Well, she's been taken like your son and my brother isn't taking it too well. I'm sorry for intruding on you like this. But, we might have a plan to get them all back."

He nodded, "What's your plan?"

"Scare the shit out of your kid until the Bogeyman shows up then I'll kill the bastard," Dean said seriously.

"You can't be... My son has been through enough. What if you don't get to this guy before he takes Peter?"

"I'll get there," Dean answered with a dark face. "He's not going anywhere."

"Ken, please. This could get a lot of children back. My brother knows what he's doing. If he says he can do it, he can," Sam tried.

Gold stared hard into Dean's face. He stood tall, angry and ready for anything. "I believe you."

Sam talked to Peter, deciding Dean would more likely make him scared of his older brother rather than the Bogeyman. "I need you to pay attention, okay Peter?" The young boy nodded. "We know what happened to your brother."

His eyes widened. "Is James coming home?"

Sam shook his head, "No, you see the Bogeyman has him."

The small child looked away, "Daddy said he's not real."

"Daddy lied," Dean said. Sam gave him a look and his brother cocked his eyebrow signaling for him to hurry up.

"Your dad just didn't want to scare you. See my brother and I, we fight things like the Bogeyman but I can't find this one. And he's still looking for children to take with him. I'm afraid you might be next." Sam felt horrible making Peter believe in creatures like this. He'd been angry with his own father for a long time for not reassuring him when he wanted it. Now he was making it so this boy would live a life of fear. He wondered how much psychological damage this was causing. "But I'm going to try to help you. He might come tonight or tomorrow night. We don't know. So when he does, you call for us. Okay?"

Peter started crying, "Will I be with Peter?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, you'll have your brother."

"He'll protect me," the little boy said, nodding his head. "He'll keep me safe."

He nodded, "He will." Sam turned the light off, "Now it's time for sleep. I'll be right outside the door."

"Please don't go." He hugged his teddy bear tightly. "I don't want to leave mommy and daddy."

"Don't worry Peter. We're going to save you." He closed the door.

"That was the worst thing I've ever done in my life," Sam sighed.

"It'll be fine. He'll get over it." Dean said with somewhat reassurance.

"I never did."

His older brother slapped his shoulder, "Look how great you turned out."

"Funny," Sam smiled sarcastically. "He's going to be scarred for life and it's all my fault."

"Worry about it later, we've got work to do now."

"Like you're worrying later," He cocked his eyebrow. "This is pretty personal Dean; you think you should be working this one?"

"You don't think I can handle this?" Sam had seen that glare used before, but it was usually only used when his brother had reached the end of his rope.

He shook his head, "I just don't want you breaking down in there. We don't know what happened to those kids. Dacey might not be-"

Dean grabbed Sam's shirt and slammed him into the wall, "Don't you say it." His voice was low and menacing.

"You said it before; she might not make it through this." Sam said through clenched teeth.

His eyes flashed angrily, "She's fine. I'm not letting her die." His grip tightened.

Sam felt his back being crushed into the wall. "I'm not the one you're pissed at. Don't take it out on me."

His older brother clenched his jaw but let him go. "Sorry."

Sam winced and stretched his back, "It's alright, just try and keep calm."

Dean slid down the wall and ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. "It's hard."

"Why do you think he came to Smallville now?" He wondered.

He shook his head, "Someone could have mentioned they heard a noise in their room. Told a friend and then the kids started worrying about 'the thing in the closet' or under the bed."

They waited throughout the night. They checked on Peter but he was still fast asleep in his bed. They knew it wouldn't come in the day so they gave up until the next night. Dean went back to Chloe's to see how she was doing. He found her in Dacey's room. Holding a teddy bear and staring at the closet. He sat down beside her; she only glanced at him briefly.

"I'll get her back," He promised.

"Why don't you have her already?" She asked, her voice quiet and full of sadness.

"I tried. We have a plan. Maybe tonight." He didn't know how to explain himself.

She shook her head, "I need her back now."

He wrapped his arm around her and she crumpled into him. He rocked her until her tears stopped. "Shhh..." he mumbled. "I'll bring her back."

She nodded into his shoulder, "Tell me you're sure she's alive." She pulled away and stared into his eyes.

He stared at her face, red and hopeful. He couldn't hurt her, but he'd never been able to lie to her. He turned away, "I can't."

Chloe covered her mouth, stopping a sob. "I can't," she gasped for air. "I don't know what I'll do without her. She's my life. She's everything." She bowed her head into her lap and tugged at her hair with her fists. He rubbed her back.

She spent the day in Dacey's room. She refused to leave. He brought her food and tried to get her to eat but she just shook her head. Her eyes were bloodshot and though she shivered, every time he wrapped her in a blanket she'd shrug it off. She looked tired but wouldn't sleep. Her face was pale and her hands shook. She sometimes asked him to leave because looking at him made her sad.

He sat on the couch staring at the wall with all of her pictures. He found a photo album and leafed through it. It was in order from when Chloe was pregnant. She was wearing a light blue sun dress, her stomach sticking out drastically on her small form. She was smiling happily at the camera. There was a picture of Clark and Lana on either side of her. Lana kissing her stomach and Clark's hand against it, looking excited. 

The next few pictures were of her opening presents for the baby, holding up small clothes and shoes. She was crying in some of them. In one picture, Clark was standing by a half set up crib, holding the directions upside down and staring at if confused. The next one was of the finished result, Chloe holding a screw driver and Clark shrugging his shoulders. He could tell Chloe was laughing. She'd never looked happier in her life.

He got into the photos of Chloe after she gave birth. Her face was splotchy and her hair was matted down with sweat but somehow she still managed to look beautiful. She was holding little Dacey in her arms; red and screaming. The tiny girl was holding onto a strand of her mother's hair and Chloe was crying. Pictures of Clark and Lana and Chloe's father holding the baby followed. Clark stared down at the small baby, his finger wrapped in her petite fingers. He was smiling and Lana stared at him lovingly. When Lana held the baby she cried. Clark kissed her temple and Chloe smiled at them.

The album went on to show birthdays and first moments. When she first walked. When she first fell. The first time she used her own fork. The first time put her bowl of soup on her head. Her first haircut. Her; covered in dirt. Sitting in her bouncy chair. Playing in the sand at the beach. Waving at the camera in her bathing suit. Drinking a bottle. Crying when the cat wouldn't let her pick it up. Crossing her eyes. Smiling excitedly. Playing at the park. Chasing a squirrel. Swinging on the park swings. Coming down the slide. Kissing her mom. Hugging Clark. Blowing out her candles with the help of Clark, Chloe, Lana, Jessie, and her grandpa. Holding up new clothes. Showing the camera her new Barbie. Asleep on the couch with her thumb in her mouth. Hugging her blanket and drinking her bottle. Her in her small pajamas. Taking her first bath. Her upset face when she needed a new diaper. Making the blow-a-kiss motion at the camera.

Dean's tears wet the plastic cover over the photos. He's missed so much. What if he never got a chance in the future? What if she was gone and he'd wasted four days away from her? Why did he have to leave Smallville three years ago? Why didn't he come back earlier? Why did his life always go the wrong way?

He covered his eyes with his hands and sighed. He had been trying so hard not to cry. He wasn't that type of guy. What type of guy was he anymore though? He'd never thought of himself as a father. He never thought he'd love Chloe. He never thought he'd love Dacey. He didn't think anything could make him want to give up his job. He had no idea someone so small could change so much.

The sky outside began to darken; he went upstairs to tell Chloe he had to go. He kissed her temple but she was too far gone to care. He left the house and walked to the Gold's. Sam met him there and they walked inside to meet Peter and his parents. "How early does he go to bed?" Dean asked.

"Seven thirty." Julie answered.

He looked down at his watch, the hands pointed to six forty-five. He nodded. "How about seven tonight?"

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm A What?**

_Chapter Seven_

The sky outside began to darken; he went upstairs to tell Chloe he had to go. He kissed her temple but she was too far gone to care. He left the house and walked to the Gold's. Sam met him there and they walked inside to meet Peter and his parents. "How early does he go to bed?" Dean asked.

"Seven thirty." Julie answered.

He looked down at his watch, the hands pointed to six forty-five. He nodded. "How about seven tonight?"

* * *

Dean paced outside of Peter's bedroom, "It's nearly midnight," he said through clenched teeth.

"I can't make him show up," Sam said. "I want Dacey back too, but there are just some things we can't control."

Dean exhaled loudly, "What if he doesn't come?"

"He'll come. James is scared and believes he's real, so he has to show up." He stared at him, "Don't forget to signal me." Dean looked away. "I'm coming with you Dean. You can't fight him alone."

"I know. I won't forget. We'll get him together."

There was a loud bang in the room. They looked at each other. Dean put his ear against the door. Sam lay down on the floor and peeked underneath. He nodded, "There's light," he mouthed.

The lights were off in the hallway and they'd already checked the door to see if it squeaked. Dean slowly opened it. Peter was walking slowly towards the opening closet door. Tears slid down his cheeks, "James?" He asked. Bright light came out of the door, showing a path for the scared boy to follow. Slowly a dark form started to appear inside it.

He had almost reached the door when Dean darted out. He easily moved the kid out of the way in a flash and jumped through the door head first. Sam watched as his brother completely left him behind and disappeared; the door slammed shut behind him. Little Peter was crying, Sam turned the light on to calm his fears. His parents ran through the door and gathered him in their arms. Ken looked up at him expectantly.

Sam shrugged, "All we can do now is wait." He stared at the door, "But I know my brother, there's one thing you never do to him. And that's hurt anyone he cares about." He shook his head, "He'll kill him without a second thought and he'll save everyone else while he does it." He smiled, sadly. "The only problem is he never watches his own back that's why I should fight with him."

* * *

Dean landed hard on the ground. He coughed and dirt jumped in the air. He picked himself up off the floor and looked around. Besides a door that he could only see because it was surrounded in a white light, that he assumed led to which ever house the predator needed it to, all there was, was a large expanse of darkness and dirt. He walked around, trying to see something, anything. "Dacey?" He called out. His voice echoed and he realized he was in a cave.

He pulled his lighter out and flicked it on. He held it up and tried to see where to go. There was a large open space so he walked through it; it seemed to go on for awhile. He stopped suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He put his foot out to see what was next and found nothing. He bent down and held his lighter out; if he had taken another step he would've fallen, probably to his death. He turned around and found another entranceway on his right side. He walked through it, having to bend because it started to get smaller. He finally reached the end, there were torches high up on the wall lighting the next passageway.

He put his lighter away and started searching. He found a larger empty area. When he looked very closely he could see small children's skeleton's tied to the walls, collecting dust. Spider webs weaving through them. He shuddered and picked up his pace. The flaming torches began to dim. He walked into a dark hole, there were wooden poles stuck into the ground. Spikes sticking out of them. He could make out dirty faces of children behind the walls. He started to hurry to them but when his senses picked up that he should be more careful he stopped, when he turned around he saw just the man he was looking to kill.

The dark creature was holding Dacey in his clutches. She stared up at him scared, he was breathing in deeply, and a white fog like light left her body and entered his mouth.

"Put her down," Dean yelled.

He moved the small girl to a protruding rock and stood up from his sitting position. Dean had to tilt his head up, since he was at least a foot shorter than him. He looked at his daughter's still form and his anger rose dangerously. He pulled his knife from around his ankle, not taking his eyes off of his Dacey's kidnapper.

His eyes were a bright cherry red with small white pupils. When he sneered, yellow sharp teeth shone through, under a long pointed nose. His skin was leather-like and a deep green. His head was bald, sprouting the odd silver hair. His fingers looked like they were eight inches long, with long finger nails. He wore long tattered, dirty grey robe-like clothing.

They circled each other for a moment. Looking for a good chance to strike. Anybody who knew Dean understood that you never hurt anyone he cared about. Most people were like that, but with him it went a step further. With what he fought he was able to kill anything or anyone that dared hurt his family or friends. There were three people in his life that nobody messed with; it had been two until he became a father. Sam was a given, he may not always act like he cared, but he loved his brother. Dacey, it may have come as a shock to have a daughter, but he loved her. Lastly, Chloe, who he'd loved for a long time and knowing she was in pain right now, fueled him more to kill.

Dean tensed his back and kept himself alert. He kept his eyes set firmly on the bastard. The dark form let his arms drop to his sides and his long sharp nails grew to alarming size. It was as if he had blades hanging from his fingertips. A real Edward Scissorhands type. Though he only had his one blade, he was confident. He'd been killing these things most of his life and this time he had even more reason to. He wasn't going to let this monster get his little girl.

He lunged at the nightmare in front of him. He was able to slice open its arm, but it was quick enough to get away from any of Dean's mortal slashes. He threw his arm out and Dean felt his nails tear open his arm. He ignored the pain. When he jumped again, he was able to tackle him, but it was short-lived as he was thrown away. He crashed into the hard rock wall with a thud. He'd feel it later; he was too consumed with fighting to care. He got off the ground and shook it off. He smirked, "Bring it on," he muttered.

The creatures red eyes flashed and he smiled menacingly. Dean cracked his neck and stepped forward. He shrugged his shoulders and took a fighting stance. With alarming speed, the _thing_ came at him and wrapped his hand around his neck. He lifted Dean off the ground, tightening his grip and cutting off his air supply. Dean choked but didn't panic. He pulled his arm up and cut open the wrist and arm holding him up. His grasp loosened and Dean fell to the ground. He caught his balance and lunged at him, trying to catch him in a weak moment. They fall down, Dean on top.

He felt the long blade like nails go through his skin. He knew they were sticking out the other end. He was lucky they were only in his right side, away from organs and he wasn't sure but he thought they missed his lung. The pain was intense but there was no time to feel. He pulled his arm up and brought it down. The monster screamed as the knife sliced through its heart. Just to be sure, Dean pulled it out and sliced his throat deeply, then again and again until he could remove his head and throw it away. His nails retracted and Dean gasped as they exited his body.

He swallowed hard and rolled off of him. He touched his side and his hand came back drenched in red. He could see Dacey through his foggy eyes. He got off the ground and walked to her. He used his clean hand to smooth her hair and lightly shake her, "Dacey, baby, wake up." Her eyes fluttered. Dean sighed with relief. He picked her up and held her on his good side.

After walking across the dark room, he pulled a pole out of the ground that was caging the other children in. He counted them and was relieved that they were all there. He told them not to look at the bad man and to just follow him. He went back the way he came. He opened the door and ushered the kids through. He looked around the lit up room and realized it was Peters.

He watched as the kids ran into the room, crying and calling out for mom and dad. The Gold parents hurriedly picked up their missing son and hugged him tightly. Sam stared at him worried and he shook his head. He walked out of the room and down the stairs. He briefly wondered how much blood he'd lost or if he'd even make it Chloe's house before passing out.

Dacey looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes, "Daddy hurt?"

He kissed her forehead, "I'll be okay. Let's get you home to mommy. She's been really worried. She missed you."

Sam caught up to him walking down the street; he was driving the car. "Get in." He ordered.

Dean shook his head, "I don't think I can sit down. It might cause more bleeding."

"You won't make it there." Sam pleaded, "Please, get in."

Dean sighed and pulled open the back passenger door. He slid him and Dacey in and tried not to open the wounds any more. "This isn't going to be good for my back seat." He muttered. He was relieved when Sam sped to Chloe's and that it was visible in just a minute or so. His younger brother tried to help him out of the car but he brushed his arms away. He walked through the unlocked door and up the stairs to his little daughter's room. Chloe was curled up on the floor, still staring at the closet.

"Mommy?" Dacey said. Dean flicked the light on. Chloe looked up, her eyes shining. She hurried off the floor and ran to them. She pulled Dacey out of his arms and he started to feel himself falling so he leaned against the wall to keep standing. He watched as Chloe kissed her all over and cried in her hair.

"Oh sweetie, mommy missed you so much. I was so scared." She sobbed. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She sat down on the bed and searched her for any wounds.

Dacey just hugged her. She pulled back and looked at her mom sadly, "Daddy hurt."

Chloe's face became one of confusion. She looked over to Dean and realized he was indeed bleeding profusely. He began to slip down the wall; his legs giving out beneath him. His eyes were fluttering closed. "Dean?" She yelled, concerned. She ran to him and bent down, trying to catch him before he hit the floor. He landed half in her lap. She held his face.

"She's okay," he whispered. "I told you I'd bring her back to you."

"We have to get you to the hospital." Chloe said worried.

"I'm not sure it'll help," he said with a sad laugh.

Sam stared down at them, tears falling from his eyes. "I already called the hospital; an ambulance is on the way." He shook his head and frowned, "I've never seen him this bad."

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital?" She wasn't trying to blame him. Her voice shook with concern.

"He wouldn't have let me." He shook his head, "He didn't even let me come with him. He went in alone and he came out like this. I knew he'd only come here. He had to be sure you saw Dacey. That he showed you he wouldn't let her get hurt." He inhaled sharply, "I don't know what to do. I don't know if he'll make it."

Chloe hugged Dean closer to her, "Don't go to sleep," she whispered. "Dacey needs you. Please, Dean. I need you. You can't leave us like this. I'm sorry." She cried. "I'm sorry I said you should leave. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I saw you. I wanted to. I want so much for you to be here for her."

He looked up at her through half-closed eyes. "Tell Dacey I love her." His voice was deep and low. His breathing was shallow.

She shook her head and sobbed, "No, you're going to tell her. You'll tell her everyday for the rest of her life. Do you understand me?" She exhaled and then inhaled quickly, "You're not going to die on us."

He swallowed and then opened his mouth, but let it fall shut. He lifted his hand and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I love you Chloe," he breathed.

"I love you too," she told him. "I've loved you all this time." She rubbed her thumb over the skin of his neck under his ear.

His fingers brushed away her tears, "I never stopped loving you," he whispered. His eyes slowly closed and his hand fell away.

"Dean," she shouted. "No Dean, please." Her body shook. Red and blue lights hit the wall. Men dressed in white, picked Dean up and put him on a stretcher. Chloe followed after them, her clothes soaked in blood. Dacey ran after her, Sam picked his niece up and followed them out.

She looked back at him through the doors of the ambulance, "We'll meet you there," Sam told her. She nodded. The doors closed.

**TBC **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm A What**

_Chapter Eight_

His fingers brushed away her tears, "I never stopped loving you," he whispered. His eyes slowly closed and his hand fell away.

"Dean," she shouted. "No Dean, please." Her body shook. Red and blue lights hit the wall. Men dressed in white, picked Dean up and put him on a stretcher. Chloe followed after them, her clothes soaked in blood. Dacey ran after her, Sam picked his niece up and followed them out.

She looked back at him through the doors of the ambulance, "We'll meet you there," Sam told her. She nodded. The doors closed. Even the Smallville suit it's name and is not all that big, it seemed like it took forever to reach the Hospital. Chloe ran beside Dean as they wheeled him through the hallway. "You can do this," she whispered.

"We need to get him into an OR," one of the paramedics shouted.

"Where's a doctor?" The other yelled.

A tall man with grey hair and deep worry lines over his face stepped forward. "What have we got?"

"Looks like he's been stabbed five times on the right side," He shook his head, "He's lost a lot of blood."

The doctor looked to her, "How long has been out?"

She searched her foggy mind, it seemed like a long time but what was it really. "Maybe five minutes."

He nodded, "There's an OR room open down the hall, get him there now. Prep, hurry." They ran down the hall and she watched as he disappeared through some doors. The doctor looked to Chloe and blocked her from following. "You can't be there when we do this." He turned and ran down the hall.

Sam and Dacey ran up to her, "Where is he?" Sam asked.

"They took him in to operate," she answered.

"We need someone to sign the insurance papers," a nurse stood beside them. She handed them to Chloe, "You're his wife?" She walked away without waiting for an answer, Chloe nodded in a daze.

They walked to the waiting room and sat down. Chloe realized how her clothes looked but was too out of it to care. She started filling out the papers. She knew most of the answers, Sam helped her with the few she didn't. Dacey fell asleep in Sam's arms. Her uncle was pale and not saying much. He often stared at the wall in deep thought. Chloe didn't know what to say, since her own fears would probably fall out of her mouth and she knew that wouldn't help anyone.

She remembered when she met him for the first time.

_Chloe was hiding behind one of the many desks in the large classroom. She had been tailing one of her teachers who'd been behaving incredibly odd lately. She found out why; he was having an affair with the principal. But her real problem came when she decided to leave their disgusting rendezvous behind. She walked into a satanic ritual a few of the students were holding in the football field. Given that everyone knew she liked to write about anything unusual, they weren't about to let her walk away. She may not be a track star, but she managed to get to the school and hide. _

_She didn't just have a part of the school body to worry about either, no their ritual had actually brought a bout a very large creature that she wasn't even sure **she** could describe in her newspaper. What a way to end her high school career? Killed by her fellow students and a giant monster. She heard pounding footsteps as the students ran through the halls searching for her. She found herself in the science room so when she couldn't hear them anymore she searched the cabinets for corrosive liquids. Something to throw at whoever tried to attack her._

_She found a few bottles of acid and different shades of powder. There was a bottle of chlorine but she wasn't sure if she should use it given she'd probably die herself. She grabbed it just in case. She put them all carefully into her long, side school bad. She climbed out the window and started for the parking lot. Before she made it to her car, the creature found her._

_It stood at eight feet tall; she was a short girl so he looked even more giant than he was. His skin was black and looked wet with some kind of liquid. It was wide and had two large V-shaped feet that had two huge claws protruding from its 'toes.' Its arms were much longer than most, reaching to below his knees. His face was disfigured and grotesque. He had small, thin white eyes and sharp stained-red teeth, dripping with saliva._

_Chloe gulped. Okay, so in her life she'd managed to make it out of a lot of scary situations. Usually with meteor freaks, but she was 99 per cent sure this was not one of those. She decided maybe running the other way would be a good idea. She backed up a bit then turned and bolted. She had no idea how fast it was but she prayed its long legs were slower than her short ones. She turned when she saw the end of the school building and climbed up a tree. She could hear loud, booming steps and knew he was coming for her. He stopped beneath the tree and looked around. When he looked up she suppressed a scream. She pulled the acid out of her bag and emptied the bottle on his face. He screamed and clawed at his face. She opened a few of the powders and threw them at him. His skin began to smoke and burn where they hit. She swung down from the tree, deciding he'd be preoccupied with his melting skin, rather than her running for her life. She was wrong. Instead, she'd just managed to anger it._

_She was half-way across the street when it caught up and knocked her down. Turning her over, it stared down into her terror-stricken face. It opened its mouth which seemed to widen to an unimaginable size. She was sure it was going to tear her head off with his teeth. She searched her mind for something to do. It let out a gurgling noise and she closed her eyes. Everyone told her that her curiosity would be the end of her. _

_A loud noise reverberated through his ears. Her eyes shot open, the creature was no longer on top of her, but standing a few feet away, hand over its stomach. She stared at it, confused. It pulled its claw-like hand away and a large gaping hole stared back. She sat up and looked around. She saw a tall boy, about the same age as her holding a long gun in his hand. He cocked it again, held it out without measuring his aim and pulled the trigger. Chloe turned back to see the huge monster's head blow to pieces. _

_She stood up and brushed herself off. She looked to her side to see the crowd of students who'd caused the problem staring at her and the guy who saved her in shock. She turned to him; he lifted the gun up, resting it on his shoulder and stared at them menacingly. They all ran off. "Hey!" She yelled to them. "I have a lot of questions for you." They kept running. "I'll find you Monday," she shouted. "Stupid bastards." She muttered. Since most of her fear had dissipated she walked over to the ruins of the creature that had tried to kill her. She kicked it to see if it would react. She crouched down and looked at its remains._

_"Do you really think you should tempt that?" Her hero asked._

_"Why not? It's dead isn't?" She said._

_"Maybe, maybe not." He sighed, "You were running a minute ago, are you sure you don't want to finish doing that?"_

_She stood up and cocked her eyebrow, "Not when I have a story lying dead in front of me." She smiled, "So, who are you, hero-boy?"_

_He smirked, "Dean Winchester."_

_"New or just came for the monster?"_

_He laughed, "Monster."_

_She nodded, "Yeah, you're not really Smallville material are you?" She turned, not waiting for an answer. "So, what is it?"_

_"Why do you want to know?" He asked suspiciously._

_"I think I deserve to. I mean it did try to kill me."_

_He shrugged, "It wasn't specifically after you. Just anyone who wasn't someone who conjured him."_

_She shook her head slowly and narrowed her eyes, "And these people conjured a what?"_

_He rolled his eyes, "It's a hell demon."_

_"Hell demon?" She asked, furrowing her brow._

_He raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, that's what I said."_

_She grinned, "Friendly aren't you?" _

_He exhaled loudly, "Just tired. I haven't had any sleep in a few days." _

_"So what are you doing still up? Job's done, right?" She smiled up at him expectantly. _

_He shook his head, "I'm not going to just leave it here, if that's what you're hoping."_

_She frowned, "Why not? I need proof."_

_"I don't think so. If I don't burn it, he could come back."_

_Chloe stepped away from it, "Well then what are you waiting for hot-shot?" He glared at her and pulled out his lighter. "You don't smoke do you? It's really not healthy."_

_"I don't smoke," he sighed. "I just tend to have to burn things a lot."_

_She laughed, "So you're a pyromaniac demon killer."_

_He shrugged, "Yeah, that's what I am."_

_"I don't believe you," she said, tipping her head._

_"Is now really a good time for a life story?" He doused the demon from head to toe and lit him up. The flames started out whitish yellow, but broke out into blue and red, then ended with purple to black and exploded. When she looked down, all that was left was a pile of ashes, which the wind quickly scattered._

_"How about now?"_

_He sighed, "You don't give up do you?"_

_She laughed, "No." He walked to the parking lot and towards his '69 Impala. "Nice car."_

_He smiled, "Thanks."_

_"How long are you in town?"_

_"A few days." _

_She nodded and walked to her car. "I'll get your story out of you," she called to him._

_"I never caught your name," he called back._

_"Chloe Sullivan," she backed her car out and held her hand for him to shake; he took it. He looked down at his hand, a piece of paper with her name, number, The Torch logo, and "If you know something, I'll find it out," written in bold print across it. He smirked. She left the most handsome guy she'd ever seen before, standing in the parking lot._

They had become friends from that night on. She had found out his story, rather easily really. When he found out what she liked to do, he saved them both the trouble and just told her. She started spending most of her time with Dean, and Clark and Lana assumed they were together almost from day one. They were together six months when he had to leave town. His father called him after their five month anniversary but Dean put off leaving for another month. Finally, he couldn't keep giving his dad excuses and packed up his stuff to leave. She remembered it sadly,

_She was sitting in the field of flowers where she had been two months before at sunset. She stared up at the blue sky, grey fluffy clouds slowly making their way across her vision. A shadow passed her face as she stared up into Dean's eyes. _

_He reached his arm down and she took it. He pulled her off of the green patch and hugged her to him. She cried, she had tried to be strong but it was too hard. He rubbed her back and kissed her temple. "I won't be gone forever," he promised. _

_She nodded into his shoulder. _

_"Promise me, you're going to get everything you want. Promise me you'll work for The Planet and you'll have the white picket fence and the big house." He said quietly._

_She pulled back and stared at him through blurry eyes, "I promise." She leaned up and kissed the side of his mouth._

_"I love you Chloe," he whispered. "Don't ever forget that."_

_"I won't." She shook her head. "I love you too." He held her for a long time. He kissed away her tears and made her feel as if she had no worries. He was always able to make her feel better, even about not having him. But she promised herself that she'd never love anyone else but him, he may have wanted her to be happy and have all those things, but he never told her she had to have it with someone else. She decided then, that Dean Winchester was the only man she could ever live her life loving._

A loud alarm went off and she noticed a few more nurses ran towards the OR. She and Sam ran after them, worried about what was happening. "His blood pressure is falling," a nurse yelled.

"I need more light," the doctor shouted. "Where the hell is that nurse?"

"We're losing him." She heard.

"Clear." Pause. "Clear." Pause. "One more time. Clear. Come on, come on."

Chloe hugged herself and bowed her head, she sobbed. Sam put his hand on her shoulder and she covered it with her hand. He was in just as much pain as her. It was his brother in there. She was happy that Dacey was asleep. She didn't want her asking questions that Chloe couldn't answer. What would she tell her little girl if Dean died? That he died saving her? No, that would make her feel responsible.

He couldn't die. He was needed so much. He needed to see his daughter grow up. He needed to be there for his brother. He had to find his dad. He had to let Chloe tell him how sorry she was for the fight and what she said. She didn't even thank him for getting Dacey back.

* * *

Sam didn't know how to comfort her. He was in agony himself. He was mad at Dean for not letting him come along; he could've helped. But at the same time he was mad at himself for being angry with his brother when he could be dying. He wanted to yell at him, to shake him, then to hug him. His eyes were blurring up. He remembered when they were little and Dean used to push him around, but whenever anyone else did he'd beat them up. He smiled, sadly. Like when he was eight...

_Sam was sitting on the swing eating his sandwich. It was just peanut butter. He didn't care for it but his dad didn't make anything else. His father said he needed the protein, he didn't think so, and he was sort of chubby. Dean had always been thick, however he was not what people classified as fat. Even at a young age, their father had them training, so a lot of his older brother was in fact muscle. It was sad really, a nine year old that was built like a warrior. Especially for Sam, since his brother enjoyed picking on him when he was bored. He'd gone through the same training so he could fight back, just not to the same caliber._

_He felt someone roughly push him in the back and he flew out of the swing. He hit the ground hard and felt the skin on his knees become raw and cut open. When he stood up he felt the blood trickle down his legs. He stared at the boy who'd pushed him; he was standing in front of his two friends who were trying to look mean. It just so happened that the grade 3 bullies didn't like Sam and he wasn't one to get in trouble with teachers so he just tried to stay out of their way. _

_There was Cody who was the main boy, the one who pushed him. And then Brock and Taylor, his sidekicks, who were likely to hold you as Cody kicked you or threw rocks, or punched you, whatever he felt like. It's pretty sad when you're getting beat up in grade 3._

_He scowled at them and turned to walk away. He should probably clean up his legs before his teacher saw. Cody just wouldn't let up though. He didn't want the swing, he wanted to hurt Sam. So he pushed him again, but this time he kept his balance. He heard the crunch of gravel as Brock and Taylor hurried over. They grabbed his arms and turned him to Cody. The mean boy sneered at him and curled his fist. He pulled it back and Sam closed his eyes. Nothing happened, so he opened one eye. He was relieved to see Dean holding the arm back from hitting his little brother._

_Cody stared up at him slightly scared. Now, Dean was not a bully, but that didn't mean he wouldn't fight you if you got in his way. Even at nine years old, he didn't like being talked back to. You didn't push him or glare at him unless you wanted to be pushed back a lot harder or have the glare knocked off your face. As you can imagine, the teachers and principal knew him well since he was always in trouble. But for some reason, a few of them still liked him. Of everything you can do to Dean though, the one thing you don't let him see is you picking on his brother. It's a right especially reserved for him._

_"I was just playing around," Cody tried._

_"Maybe we should play then," Dean answered back with a sharp glare._

_Cody shook his head, "No, I-I-" He looked around, "Mr. Beck, I didn't write those lines, I'll do them now," he shouted to a teacher. The older man furrowed his brow but then nodded. Brock and Taylor let go of Sam's arms and followed their leader._

_"I could've handled them."_

_Dean shook his head, "That's the problem Sammy. You could handle them, but don't. You're lucky I always have you back, little man."_

_Sam frowned, "I won't always need you." Dean just laughed._

He knew now that wasn't true. He would always need Dean. Maybe not to protect him, but he still needed a brother. As the years went on, Sam didn't fight but still got picked on, so Dean baled him out. It was a wonder his older brother managed through high school with the record he had. He should've been expelled a hundred times over. It was probably because their dad always pulled the, "His mom died when he was young, he's just acting out, please don't expel him, Mary would be so sad," card.

Over the years Sam grew to somewhat resent the fact that Dean was so free in his actions while he had to work hard for scholarships and bursaries. Dean seemed to get away with everything. But then he'd see his older brother, battered and bruised. He may still have his looks, but he didn't look so good after a lot of those fights. He supposed that's why Dean was so cocky, no matter how many times he was beaten, when he healed he still looked like what most girls would classify as hot. Sam got his share of admiration from girls when he grew out of his chubby stage and fell into looking cute, but his brother was the bad-boy of the family and they tend to get attention from a larger fan base.

From when he was a little boy to now, he'd seen Dean through various stages of near-death-like beatings. He'd seen him bleeding from various cuts over his body. He'd seen him with broken bones; dark bruises covering 75 per cent of his body. He'd seen bones sticking out through skin and even a bullet wound. His brother usually laughed when he was hurt. Just kind of shook it off. He didn't care much for hospitals even though he spent a good portion of his life in them. But in all that time, he'd never seen his brother lose so much blood, or try to say goodbye. Usually he was telling everyone else to stop saying goodbye, that he was fine. But he'd said it to Chloe and in a way Dacey. He probably didn't bother with Sam because his little brother would have just told him to shut up, he'd be fine.

He could hear the doctors and nurses shouting about losing him and didn't know what to do. He'd never been more scared in his life. This was his brother. Dean. The guy had taken on everything. He couldn't die. He was only 21 years old. He still had everything in front of him. He had a daughter who needed him. What would happen to Dacey? She had to know her dad. Sam couldn't imagine how his life would've turned out if he hadn't had Dean when he was little. He couldn't' imagine what it would be like in the future without him. He didn't want to. Dean had to be there for him in the future. He needed him.

**TBC **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm A What?**

_Chapter Nine_

They went back to the waiting room. It was too hard to hear the doctor and nurses yelling about losing him and then gaining him back. They couldn't handle their hopes getting high just to be yanked back down. Sam put Dacey down in her own chair, she curled up fast asleep. They'd been waiting a few hours.

When morning hit, his cell phone rang like crazy. The Gold's had brought all of the children home to their parents, so Sam had thirteen phone calls full of crying parents thanking him. He told them all that his brother had saved the children and they asked to speak to him. He explained that he was unable to come to the phone due to possible death-like circumstances and was told how sorry they were profusely. He knew that they really didn't care if his brother lived or died, they were just happy their children were alive.

Sam's head was throbbing. He hadn't slept at all and everything was weighing heavily on his mind. Chloe paced the room; her clothes were clinging to her from all the dry blood. He finally couldn't take looking at the red stains and offered to go get her clothes. He needed the fresh air and couldn't stand waiting there any longer. They never locked her door, which he found odd given how often there's unreal things happening constantly. He understood no one thought of it this time, but in the past he thought they'd try and be more careful. He made his way upstairs, trying not to look at the area of Dacey's doorway where a pool of Dean's blood still sat. His red fingerprints were dried against the wall. He walked into Chloe's bedroom and grabbed some clothes from her dresser. When he went downstairs he decided to grab something for them to eat. He remembered talking to Dean after he babysat Dacey.

_Flashback_

_"So how was it being a dad?" Sam asked._

_Dean smiled, "It was kind of fun. I mean I woke up to her poking me in the face, which was kind of weird." Sam laughed, "But usually I'm being shaken by you, so... Then I made her breakfast."_

_"You cooked?" He asked, aghast._

_His older brother smiled, "No, I made a fruit salad. She likes fruit. It had watermelon and orange and some other crap like that." He nodded his head, "Even I liked it."_

_"In one day, she's managed to change the meat loving, nothing healthy guy I've grown up with," Sam said with mock sorrow._

_Dean laughed, "It's the only thing she'll eat in the morning; she kept trying to make me eat it. I couldn't tell her I didn't like fruit, what if she copied me? Chloe would be more than pissed if she found out I changed our kid into a meat and potatoes two year old."_

_Sam shook his head. Miracles do happen if Dean was eating a fruit salad. A piece of fruit when he's got nothing else sure, but for breakfast he usually piled his plate with sausage, bacon, ham, a few eggs, and hash browns. He just couldn't picture him eating anything but greasy, protein filled meats._

_End Flashback_

Dean had been so excited to be a father. What if all Dacey was left with was an uncle? He filled her a bottle of juice. He remembered seeing his brother holding her, a bottle of juice in her mouth, her head comfortably against Dean's shoulder. Sam had never seen his brother so at ease. He wasn't much of a kid person, but he was great with Dacey.

Sam pulled out an apple, an orange, a slice of watermelon, and some grapes. He sliced them up, tears burning his eyes. He wasn't paying enough attention and accidentally cut his finger open. He stared down at the red life-giving liquid as it slowly came out of the tiny line. Flashes of Dean falling. Of the blood pouring from his side as he walked down the street. Of Chloe holding him and his breathing slowing. Of his hand falling from her face and his eyes closing. Of little Dacey looking scared that her daddy was hurt. Chloe yelling and crying. He closed his eyes trying to block the thoughts away. "We're losing him!" Ran through his mind. "Clear! Come on, come on!" He shook his head. He turned around and threw the knife away in anger.

A short brunette was staring at him in surprise, "Who are you? And where's Chloe or Dean?"

He sighed and slid down to the floor. "I'm Sam, Dean's brother. They're at the hospital." He laughed in self pity. "He might die. Chloe," he shook his head, "She's covered in blood. I have to bring her clothes. I can't- I can't look at her. She's so," His face crumpled as the tears fell from his eyes. "She loves him so much and he just... he wouldn't go to the hospital until she saw Dacey. And he fell...he fell because he was dying."

He knew he wasn't making much sense, but he kept going. "There was so much blood. He's never lost so much blood before. And Dacey...she was crying because her daddy was hurt." He sobbed, "And I didn't get to say goodbye. He said it to them, but I didn't get a chance." He looked up at the unknown girl and shook his head. "I have to bring clothes and food." He nodded and swallowed hard. "Chloe needs to change and Dean said," He sighed, his breath shuddering, "Dacey only eats fruit in the morning." He nodded. "I have to go. I have to go." He picked himself up off the floor and gathered up the food, putting it in a Tupperware container. He put everything in a bag. He hurried out of the kitchen.

"Wait," the girl called. "I'm Jessie. I'm Dacey's babysitter, please let me come. I don't have a car of my own." Sam just nodded and she got in the car. He drove back to the hospital, "I'm sorry about Dean. He's a really nice guy. I'm sure he'll be okay." She tried to reassure. Sam kept his eyes on the road.

They walked into the waiting room and Jessie hugged Chloe. Sam gave her the clothes he brought and she went to a bathroom to change. Dacey woke up and looked around confused, Sam sat down beside her. "Are you hungry sweetie?" He asked her. "I brought you fruit salad."

She stared up at him wide-eyed, "Where's daddy?"

Sam's heart clenched, "Daddy's with the doctors right now." He opened the container of fruit and held it out to her. "You can see him later, maybe. It's time to eat though."

She shook her head, "I want him now."

Chloe came back and crouched in front of her, "Daddy would want you to eat your breakfast. Say thank you to Uncle Sammy."

She pouted but ate the fruit, "Thank you," she said up to him. He just nodded, noticing the small features that reminded him of young Dean. Her hair and her eyes stood out. Golden brown hair and hazel eyes, just like her father. He had to look away before he started crying again. His attention was caught when two people he had remembered meeting around a week ago came running through the doors.

"Clark, Lana," Chloe said. "What are you doing here? How'd you know?"

Lana pulled her into a hug, "Jessie phoned us. Are you okay? Where's Dacey? Is she alright? What about Dean?"

Chloe shook her head, "I'm fine, Dacey's okay. Dean's still in surgery," she looked away, "We don't know how he's doing."

Lana gasped and covered her mouth. Clark sighed and pulled Chloe towards him in a hug, "He'll be okay, he always gets through it." He tried to smile reassuringly, "Remember all those times we spent here waiting for him to get stitches or a bone set?" 

She laughed, "Yeah." Tears scattered her eyes, "But it's not like that this time Clark. It's not just stitches." She shook her head, "He said goodbye," she said quietly. Sam noticed a look pass between Clark and Lana. It wasn't very reassuring. He led her back to her chair to sit down. She covered her eyes with her hand and tried not to cry. Dacey stared at her worried, so Jessie decided to bring her to the playroom in the Hospital.

* * *

Chloe was somewhat happy that her friends had come, but part of her just wanted to be alone. She'd gotten her daughter back and now she was losing the only man she'd ever loved. She tried to keep her mind of his possible death and focused on when they were younger and together.

_Flashback_

_Dean had always loved a certain kind of music. So when he asked her to dance, she was somewhat hesitant. They were parked out in a field; night had cascaded them in a darkness only lit by stars. He turned the headlights on and popped a tape in the stereo. He jumped out of the car and held a hand out to her. She took it and he led her in front of the car. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her hand up in the air._

_The first notes of Guns N' Roses "November Rain," played beautifully. He swayed her around, her neck against his shoulder, his head tipped down to her. He whispered some of the lyrics in her ear, "**When I look into your eyes... I can see a love restrained,"** He tipped her head up and stared into her eyes**, "but darlin' when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same?"** _

_He hummed for a short while, "**If we could take the time to lay it on the line, I could rest my head, just knowin' that you were mine," **He nodded his head slowly, "**all mine... so if you want to love me, then darlin' don't refrain... or I'll just end up walkin', in the cold November rain..." **_

_He twirled her around and she laughed. He dipped her down and then brought her up for a kiss. When he pulled back, he smiled. He held her face in front of his and sang, "**And when your fears subside, and shadows still remain...**_ **_I know that you can love me, when there's no one left to blame... so never mind the darkness, we still can find a way... 'cause nothin' lasts forever, even cold November rain..."_**_ He rocked her as the song finished playing._

_"I had no idea you were a rock star too," she said with a smile._

_"I have many talents," He said wiggling his eyebrows. _

_She laughed. "Is that all I get? One song? What if I want another?"_

_He looked up and grinned, "I think that can be done." He went back to the car and played around for awhile. She smiled when she heard "Don't Cry," playing._

_He turned her so her back was against his chest and swayed them. Softly he sang the first verse,_ **_"Talk to me softly, there's something in your eyes... don't hang your head in sorrow, and please don't cry... I know how you feel inside I've, I've been there before... somethin is changin' inside you, and don't you know..."_**_ He wrapped his arms around her tighter. **"Don't you cry tonite, I still love you baby, don't you cry tonight..."**_

_He kissed her neck and leaned his head against hers for a while, just holding her.** "Give me a whisper, and give me a sign... give me a kiss before you, tell me goodbye... don't you take it so hard now, and please don't take it so bad... I'll still be thinkin' of you, and the times we had...baby"**_ _He kissed her cheek and swayed them around in a circle._

_He played air guitar over her stomach and she laughed. He put one hand on her stomach and lifted one with her hand init up in the air, their fingers entwined. _"**_And please remember that I never lied, and please remember, how I felt inside now honey,"_**_ she laughed and he kissed her temple,_ "**_You gotta make it your own way, but you'll be alright now sugar you'll feel better tomorrow, come the morning light now baby..."_**

_His hands ran up and down her arms, he tilted her head and pressed his mouth against hers. Her eyes were wet with tears of sweet tenderness. He whispered,_ **_"And don't you cry tonight, there's a heaven above you baby, and don't you cry, don't you ever cry..."_**_ She turned around and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply._

_"We should definitely do this more often," Dean said with a smile. She laughed. It began to rain lightly, but they didn't get back in the car. Her hair became wet and hung heavily down around her face. He knew she was cold but she didn't seem to want to stop. She just pushed her hair off her face and swayed against him, her mouth kissing his wet skin._

_End Flashback_

It was hard for her to imagine she wouldn't have him anymore. Whenever she thought back it felt like it was all still happening. He'd come into her life at a time she needed help. He left when she wanted him most. When he came back she had high hopes and now they were being dashed as he lay somewhere in the hospital possibly dying.

* * *

So he wasn't exactly sure what was going on. One minute he thought he was gone for sure so he said his goodbyes to Chloe and his daughter. He didn't even try saying it to Sam; he knew the response he'd get. He could kind of hear distant voices. Chloe telling him to wake up and that's he can make it through this. Doctors shouting over him that he was going or he was back. He personally didn't like doctors, a lot of them were jerks who didn't deserve the large sum of money they were paid. But at that moment, he just wanted them to fix him so he could be with his family.

He knew that if he wasn't gone yet, there was a chance he'd actually pull through. Then again, he always had been a stubborn bastard. He'd been through more than anybody he knew and had 21 years behind him, so he didn't think the Bogeyman would be the one to take him down. He didn't want to die. He actually wanted to live well into his forties or fifties. Well he wasn't shooting for a hundred. He'd be far too bored. He needed to have enough energy left in him to still be the bad ass supernatural killer he always was. If he chose his own death, it would be by taking out the worst creature out there, maybe even his mom's murderer. He'd kill it, that's for sure, but he'd die of his own battle wounds. Hopefully it wouldn't be for a long time.

He'd heard the doctors lose him at least six times, he didn't know why they were bullshitting around but he was getting tired of it. One minute it's dark the next it's bright, he just wanted to curl up in Chloe's bed with her on one side and Dacey on the other and take a nice long nap. After a really hot shower, because he was pretty sure he was covered in dirt and blood still.

A lot of things had run through his mind when he thought he was dying. Thoughts of Dacey, Sam and Chloe.

He remembered when he first found out he had a daughter, which was the shock of his life. He remembered when she hugged him and how comforting it felt. He liked how it sounded when her small sweet voice called him 'daddy.' He enjoyed the feeling he got when she smiled at him in adoration. He loved reading to her and holding her. He never thought fatherhood would suit him, but he found it felt better than almost anything else in his life. She made him smile just by being there. She fit perfectly in his arms and was always so happy. Most people who were always happy bothered him, but his daughter passed it on to him. When she had been taken, after getting over the initial shock and pain of not being able to save her he had filled with a rage unlike any other. He'd fought as hard as he could, knowing there was no way he'd walk out of the cave without his daughter. Seeing Chloe holding her when he brought Dacey home had made him feel content with the world. He had decided that if he did die, he'd be happy knowing his daughter was safe with her mother.

Memories of Sam flooded his senses. Growing up, how Sam had always seemed to look up to him. Even when he pushed him around or told him he was being dumb for not fighting back. Sam stuck by him through everything. All the times he went out and started fights or came back bleeding and half drunk. His little brother watched his back every chance he was given. He saw Sammy change from the small chubby boy to Sam, the tall, strong brother he now fought with. Dean felt bad that his little brother was often overlooked by their father, given that Sammy wanted a normal life and he wanted to follow in his dad's footsteps. He hated that he didn't speak to his brother for two years until he needed his help looking for the only parent they had left, who happened to just disappear off the face of the earth. He never told little Sammy that he was sorry for ignoring him and treating him like shit half his life. He wanted to tell him that he had fun working with him and even though he constantly badgered his younger sibling, he was proud of him for sticking to his guns against dad.

Feelings and thoughts of Chloe swarmed his eyes. He remembered when he first saw her, she was about to have her head torn off by a hell demon. He was surprised to see she recovered from the attack almost instantly. She was a smart-assed girl. Adding to what made him fall in love with her. He remembered holding her and kissing her. Feeling her skin beneath his hands. The feel of her hair against his cheek. The way she always had something just as cocky to say right back to him when he mouthed her or anyone off. He remembered dancing with her in the rain and making love to her in the flowers. He thought back to saying good bye and then seeing her again. He felt bad about their fight the night Dacey had been taken. He wanted to tell her that he wanted nothing more than to stay there with her and have their relationship again. He'd wanted to kiss away her anger and show her how much he still loved her. When they saw Dacey taken it broke his heart to see Chloe falling apart. He would have done anything in the world to make the pain go away. So he did what he had to do, he may have risked his own life but to him it was worth nothing compared to that of Dacey's life and Chloe's happiness. As he fell to the ground and felt Chloe's arms wrap around him, he knew it might be the end. He couldn't let himself die without telling her he loved her and his daughter. He was happy his last sight was her; it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Even if she was crying and her face was stricken with grief, he still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

The light was getting brighter, he felt himself being consumed by it.

**TBC **


	10. Chapter 10

**To**:_ lara2sd_

**I'm A What?**

_Chapter Ten_

The light was getting brighter, he felt himself being consumed by it.

* * *

_A loud alarm clock blared. Dean opened his eyes and looked around. A white ceiling stared back at him. A warm white duvet was wrapped around his body comfortably. He felt and arm snake around his waist. He turned his head to see Chloe smiling at him sleepily, "You better get up or she'll jump on you." She told him._

_"Huh?" He asked, tiredly._

_"Don't tell me you forgot." She raised her eyebrow, "You promised you'd go to the Zoo in Metropolis today. It's seven, so you'll want to be on the road soon to beat traffic."_

_He shook his head. He had no idea what was going on. The door opened and his daughter came running in, but she was bigger than he remembered. She hopped on the bed and poked him in the face, "Daddy, get up! I want to see the monkeys!"_

_Chloe laughed and smoothed her hair. She rolled out of bed and wrapped herself in a robe. "How old are you?" He asked his little girl._

_Dacey laughed, "Daaaad! You know I'm seven!"_

_Now he was sure he was dreaming. Five years couldn't have passed in one night. He was in the hospital. He was wounded. What was going on?_

_Chloe came around the side of the bed and kissed him, "I'll make you guys breakfast." He stared at her stomach wide-eyed. "Don't look at it that way?" She chastised. "I'm not that big. I was much bigger then this at five months with Dacey."_

_"And Cooper," Dacey said excitedly._

_"True, where is my little boy?" She turned her head, "Cooper Samuel Winchester are you hiding from your mother? I told you, if you don't put your toys away by the time I wake up, you're not going with Dad to see the tigers."_

_"Mom," whined a little boy's voice. Dean stared at the boy who couldn't be more than four. His hair was a light blond and his eyes were blue like his mothers. "I don't want to." One of his front teeth was missing. He dragged his feet to the bed. He leaned against his dad and pouted, "Dad please don't make me."_

_Dean was still in shock, he looked up at Chloe who was smiling at him in amusement. She sighed, "Dean you can't let him get away with everything. Every once in a while you'll have to tell him no." She looked down to her side, "Clean up your toys or no tigers. That was the agreement." She looked at her watch, "You've got ten minutes, then you eat breakfast."_

_Cooper huffed but walked to his room. Chloe followed him out. Dean looked around slack jawed. Dacey started jumping on the bed, "Come on dad, get up." He caught her in the air. She looked so much older. Her eyes still had the same sparkle and her mouth still smiled like her mom's. He rolled out of bed and held her up in the air. He faked dropping her and she squealed. _

_He laughed, "What's for breakfast?"_

_She giggled, "Why do you ask me every morning? We always have the same thing." He shrugged; he didn't know what he did every morning. This was the first morning he'd ever spent with a seven year old Dacey. He wondered what happened to five years of his life. _

_He sat down at the table and was set with a bowl of fruit, he smiled. Dacey grinned at him, "You look happier every time. Why?"_

_"Because I'm eating breakfast with you," he said. "I can't help it." He stuck his fork down into a large piece of watermelon and stuck it all in his mouth. She laughed when he had to open his mouth really wide to chew it. She covered her mouth and tipped her head back so her breakfast wouldn't spill out._

_Chloe put a bowl of cheerios down on the table with a spoon by it, "One minute Cooper."_

_He walked into the kitchen and rolled his eyes, "I did it."_

_She ran her hands back through his hair and kissed his forehead, "Good." She made a face and touched her stomach she walked over to Dean and took his hand; she put it under where her hand was. "Feel it?"_

_He waited, not understanding. But then he felt it. His baby was kicking. He smiled up at her excited. "It's kicking."_

_"She's kicking." She grinned, "Remember the doctor said we should start identifying its sex."_

_Dacey laughed, "Mommy said sex." Dean chuckled and Chloe rolled her eyes._

_"Don't forget Sam's coming over tonight." She gathered his and Dacey's bowls and took them to the sink._

_"When?" Dean asked._

_"Jessie said they'd be here after dinner."_

_His brow furrowed, "Jessie?"_

_She sighed, "Of course Jessie, they've been together three years, she'd be angry with him if he left her behind. They have some news to tell us, remember?"_

_He nodded his head, "Oh yeah." He had no idea what she was talking about._

_"Oh, and grab the car seat for Cooper from the minivan. I'm not even going to try and convince you it's easier to drive the van, especially since I have to go into work today and the Impala doesn't suit my stomach well." She smiled._

_"I'll never drive the minivan," he said._

_She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know." She shook her head, "But it is easier with the two kids. Which reminds me; don't let Dacey sit in the front seat. She's too young."_

_"Mom," she whined. "I like the front seat." _

_Dean stood up from the table and stretched, "I'm going to have a shower."_

_"Make it quick. Traffic," She reminded him. He nodded and headed upstairs. When he pulled his shirt over his head he noticed the scars on his side. He touched the five light pink long-healed wounds. Well now he knew that happened. He showered and looked through her drawers for his clothes. _

_Cooper stared at him from the doorway. "Why are you looking in mom's stuff?"_

_He looked over at him, "Where's mine?"_

_His son looked at him strangely and then pointed across the room. He walked over to the dresser and found his clothes. He changed into a good pair of jeans and a nice shirt. Cooper came back a few minutes later when he was done. "Dad?"_

_"Yeah?" Dean asked. When he really looked at his little boy he felt himself becoming more comfortable. He may not remember his son just yet, but it was his little boy none-the-less._

_"Are you going to show me how to fight when we get home today?" Dean stared at him, unsure what to say. "You promised you'd show me what grandpa showed you. I want to fight bad guys too." He walked towards him and Dean picked him and put him on his lap._

_"Are you sure you want to learn?" Cooper nodded. "If you're absolutely sure." He smiled up at his father. "Then I will." _

_His son wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'll be a good fighter, Daddy. I will," he promised._

_He grinned, "I know you will, kid." _

_Everything went black. A loud noise startled him. Dean stared up at the ceiling. "What the f-?" _

_"Dad?" A female voice asked. _

_Dean sat up in bed and stared at Dacey. He blinked a few times and then rubbed his eyes, "How old are you?"_

_She laughed, "Dad, do we have to do this every morning?" He just stared at her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Sixteen."_

_"I must be dreaming." He muttered._

_"You said I could take the car today." She smiled._

_"What?" He asked alarmed._

_Chloe walked out of the bathroom, her hair wet. She was dressed in a dark skirt, her white blouse tucked in. "You did promise her," she said as she put an earring in._

_"My baby?" He asked; his face shocked. He couldn't have promised his sixteen year old daughter he'd let her drive his car. Was he mentally ill? That had to be it._

_"Come on daddy," she begged. "I'll be really careful. It's only two blocks and I'll bring it straight home after school." She walked to him and sat down on the bed beside him. She clasped her hands and held them up under her chin, "Please?" Her eyes full of hope._

_He sighed loudly, "Fine." _

_She hugged him and then jumped from the bed, "Thank you. I love you! I'll see you after school."_

_"What about breakfast?" He asked._

_She chuckled, "Dad we haven't done that since I was thirteen." His face fell. She smiled, "Tomorrow, I promise. I'll make it for us." Dean nodded his head and she left the room._

_Chloe walked over and sat down beside him. She kissed him and Dean threaded his fingers in her hair. She leaned back and smiled at him, "She's growing up a lot faster than you thought."_

_He shook his head, his eyes wide. "You have no idea."_

_"Dad?" Dean looked to the door. He decided the blond hair and blue eyes had to belong to his son Cooper. "Are we going to train after school? Uncle Sammy said he may have a lead and if you say I can go we'll all go together this weekend." He smiled, hopeful._

_Chloe turned worried eyes on him, "He's thirteen Dean."_

_"Well I didn't promise anything...yet." He said._

_"Please mom," Cooper pleaded. "I'll be with Uncle Sammy and dad so I'll be fine." He gave her a puppy dog face. "I'll just watch them in action."_

_"That's what your sister said last year and look what happened." She said._

_"What happened?" Dean asked innocently._

_Chloe guffawed, "Oh don't pretend you don't remember. She jumped head first into that fight just like her father. Three stitches," She said annoyed. _

_Dean smiled, he kissed her and her annoyed face melted away. "Still got it," he muttered with a smirk. He looked over to the doorway, "We'll see how good training goes today, and then your mother and I'll talk it over." Coopers face fell. Dean winked and his son brightened and ran off._

_"Get out of bed," Chloe said. "Mary's waiting for you downstairs." Dean stared at her confused. She sighed, "If you forgot you were going with her and her class to the museum..."_

_"Of course not," he covered himself. "What grade is she in again?"_

_Chloe laughed and shook her head, "She's nine, so grade four."_

_"Right. She's nine." He nodded his head. He got out of bed and walked down the hall, "Nine, thirteen, and sixteen. I do only have three kids right?" He spoke to himself. He looked at the bedroom doors. There was a sign on Dacey's door saying, "Dacey - KEEP OUT! This means you, Cooper!" He laughed. _

_On Cooper's door there was a ripped piece of paper that looked like it had been through a lot, saying, "HUNTER AT WORK! GO AWAY... UNLESS YOU HAVE FOOD!" He shook his head and smiled in approval. _

_The last door was Mary's, which said, "Mary's Room. Daddy's and Mommy's welcome, no brothers or sisters though." It was in Chloe's writing and had buttons and paint on it. He touched the sign and remembered Dacey's sign from when she was two._

_He walked down stairs and found his daughter sitting at the table. Her legs dangled off the end of the chair. Her bright pink and purple pajamas standing out. He walked in front of her. She smiled up at him, three teeth missing from her mouth. She held her arms out and he picked her up. She was pretty light for a nine year old. "So, the museum?"_

_She nodded her head. "They have skeletons from dinosaurs there," she said excitedly. He smiled. "Cooper said he was going to beat up bad guys! Is that true?"_

_Dean nodded, "He might."_

_"When can I go?" She asked. "Dacey's already gone and now Cooper is. When's my turn?"_

_"Maybe when you're older."_

_Her face fell, "But I want to fight with you too. I want you to like me like Dacey."_

_He stared at her. He assumed he paid a lot of attention to his eldest daughter and felt bad for possibly ignoring his youngest daughter. "Hey, you know I love you Mary." He smoothed her hair, "Who's my little girl?"_

_She smiled, "I am._

_"That's right." He put her down on the ground, "I love you and Dacey and Cooper all the same." He kneeled beside her, "Now go get ready. I'm going to get dressed and we'll go to your school." _

_She nodded and hugged him, "I love you too Daddy." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. She ran off._

_He sat down in a chair and sighed. Chloe came down stairs and sat on his lap. She pressed her mouth against his. "A lot of work sometimes isn't it?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah, it is." He looked into her eyes, "But it's worth it."_

_She smiled, "Very true." She rubbed her palm over his chin. "Can you believe it's been fourteen years?"_

_He shook his head, "No I really can't."_

* * *

When he opened his eyes he was met with the white ceiling. He looked around and found he was in a hospital bed. It had all been a dream. He didn't have three children, just one. And she was only two years old. Not seven or sixteen, but two. He didn't know how he felt about it being just a dream? Is that the life he wanted? Did he want to stay in Smallville and hunt on the side? Raise three kids with Chloe instead of living on the road away from her and Dacey?

There was an annoying beeping sound in his ears; he stared at the monitor with his heartbeat and various other things that only made sense to doctors and nurses. He looked for the off button and found it. He wasn't about to listen to the irritating noise all day. He blinked his eyes trying to make himself more alert. He looked around for a clock but couldn't find one. His side was hurting badly but he tried to ignore the pain.

He had a room to himself which he was thankful for. There had been a few times when he was stuck with people who liked to talk about why they were there. He was never in a good mood at hospitals, so they just further pissed him off. The place was bare, there was a table beside the bed but it had nothing on it. A few feet from the bed was an open door, probably leading to the bathroom. He noticed no one was with him; he decided it was the staff's fault.

Unfortunately, the people who worked at the hospital pay attention to whether or not you're hooked up to the annoying beeping machines and still alive. So he found himself being glared at by an angry nurse. He didn't bother explaining himself, knowing she didn't care. She was an unhappy looking person which further threw him into a bad mood. It was just his luck that she was the one assigned to watch over him for good.

When she checked his bandages, she never let the scowl fall from her face. She pulled on the gauze and he winced, "Hey!" He half-shouted. She glared at him. "What'd you do? Forget to take your Midol today?" She did it again and he jumped a bit, "Do me a favor and find someone else to torture." She decided to listen to him and left him alone in his room.

A different nurse walked by the room and he called out to her. He made the bed move up so he was more comfortable, "Has anyone told my family I'm alright?" He asked.

She picked up his clipboard. "Says here, your wife, brother, and daughter have been informed but are not allowed in the room until you've woken up." She smiled.

He frowned, "I think I'm awake."

She raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes, "I'll get them."

"Good." He hated hospitals.

* * *

It was after one. They'd been there for twelve hours. Chloe was holding Dacey tightly in her arms. Jessie had left because she had another job waiting for. Lana and Clark sat huddled together, waiting for news. Sam was beside her; he seemed to be in his head a lot so she didn't bother him. Her daughter didn't like being away from her for too long, so she just decided to hold on to her until they found out what was happening. Every once in a while Dacey would ask if her dad was okay and Chloe would tell her not to worry.

A young woman came out, dressed in pink scrubs. "Chloe Sullivan?" She asked.

She stood up and moved Dacey to her hip. "Yes?" Her heart stopped beating.

"You husband is in room 306, he's just woken up."

She sighed with relief, "I didn't even know he was out of surgery."

The nurses eyes widened, "Oh, I'm sorry. Somebody was supposed to tell you that after surgery we're not allowed to let family in until the patient wakes up. He's been out for a couple hours now." She shook her head, "I'll get his doctor and I'm sure he can tell you everything you need to know."

Chloe nodded. Sam, Lana, and Clark followed her up in the elevator to his room. When they walked in Dean was playing with the bed controls. Sam laughed. Lana teared up and Clark grinned at Chloe; his way of saying he knew Dean would be okay. Dacey giggled excitedly, "Daddy!" 

He beamed at his daughter and reached out his left arm to her. Chloe walked around the bed and put her down beside him. Dacey wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean's fingers wrapped around her small head and held her close, "I missed you. How are you feeling?"

"Daddy better?"

He nodded, "I'm okay. I'll be fine. Have you been making mommy feel better?"

Dacey bit her lip, "Mommy cry." She pointed to his brother, "Uncle Sammy sad."

Dean looked up at them then back at his little girl, "They're going to be okay now."

She smiled and lay down beside him. She put her head down on his arm and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Lana and Clark stepped forward. "You gave us all a real scare," Lana said.

He laughed, "You guys should be used to this by now."

Clark shrugged, "I told them you'd be fine." He shook his head, "Women." Lana slapped his chest and he smiled.

An older nurse walked in and looked around at them, a frown on her face. "This is Cruella," Dean introduced her. "She likes to hurt people." He glared at her.

"There are too many people in here." She looked at Dacey annoyed, "She cannot be on the bed with you. You are trying to recuperate."

"She stays where she is," Dean said with a sharp face.

"Fine, but you are only allowed two people in here at a time." She motioned for them to leave, "Out," she said.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I need to talk to Sammy." Everyone but his little brother and Dacey left the room. "Look, I know you're kind of pissed that I didn't let you come in with me-"

"You were supposed to signal me." He sat down in a chair. "Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I'd come."

"Or maybe you'd be the one in the hospital bed." Dean shook his head, "I had to do this one on my own. He had my daughter and it was my fight." He smoothed her hair and she looked up at him from the top of her eyes. He sighed, "I never got the chance to say a lot of things to you Sammy."

"Me either," he said quietly.

"You know I'm proud of you right?" He nodded. "Not just for how you fight, but for going to school. I mean you had a real shot at being a lawyer, that's big." He ruffled his little brother's hair, "You always were a brain."

Sam laughed, "No, you were just brainless."

Dean covered his heart in mock hurt, "Ouch."

Sam shook his head, "You know I like what we do. I know I put you down a lot, but it's just fun." He shrugged, "I guess I love you on some brotherly level." He rolled his eyes.

Dean grinned, "You're such a girl." He punched him in the shoulder.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Do you want me to get Chloe?"

"Yeah, she and I really need to talk." Sam stood up. "Hey?" His little brother turned around. "I...you know... love you too."

Sam nodded, "I know." He walked out of the room.

**TBC **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm A What?**

_Chapter Eleven_

He shrugged, "I guess I love you on some brotherly level." He rolled his eyes.

Dean grinned, "You're such a girl." He punched him in the shoulder.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Do you want me to get Chloe?"

"Yeah, she and I really need to talk." Sam stood up. "Hey?" His little brother turned around. "I...you know... love you too."

Sam nodded, "I know." He walked out of the room.

Dacey sat up in the bed and smiled at her dad. He had a flash in his head of her at seven years old, then sixteen. He shook his head. She'd always be his little girl. Chloe walked through the door and sat in the chair. He could tell she was trying to cover her emotions. She was smiling, but her face was red and blotchy. Her hair hadn't been brushed and the clothes she was wearing weren't really her style. He guessed Sam picked her up new clothes. He remembered bleeding on her a lot.

He reached his hand out and cupped her cheek. Tears fell from her eyes and her smile wavered. "I-I-" Her voice shook, "I really thought you were gone this time." She said quietly.

"Pfft, the Bogeyman is no where near as strong as me. He was short, kind of fat, and really hairy. He just happened to find some really long blades somewhere," He shrugged. "In the end I still won."

She laughed, "Well you must be feeling somewhat better."

"A lot." He nodded. "Have you ever thought about the future? Like if you'll have more children or get married, something like that."

Chloe's face fell, "I did. But I don't think that'll happen."

He tipped his head, "Why?"

"Because my knight in shining armor isn't the type to settle down," she said with a laugh.

Dean looked away, "What if he was?"

She stopped, her brow furrowed. "What are you saying?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I need more time to think about it."

She stared at him an odd expression across her face. "You should be resting."

Dean nodded, "I guess."

Chloe walked around to the other side of the bed. "I should take Dacey home to change; maybe I'll even go to work for a few hours." She leaned down and kissed the side of his mouth, "We'll come by tomorrow during visiting hours."

"When do I get out of here?"

"Relax tiger; you'll be out sooner than you think." She winked and walked out of the room.

* * *

Dean was left alone to his thoughts and in the process of wondering if Cruella Deville would come back and torture him, he fell asleep.

_"Dean?" Chloe shouted from her bedroom upstairs. _

_He was standing in the kitchen, trying to rip the tag off of his shirt without taking it off. It was really starting to bug him. He looked up at the ceiling. "What?"_

_"Come here."_

_He sighed but decided the tag could wait and walked up the stairs. She was sitting on the bed staring at something in shock. "What?"_

_She looked up at him, her eyes wide and a smile breaking out. She showed him what she was looking at. "I'm pregnant." She said quietly._

_He stared at her for a second, realization slowly hitting him. She stood up and he picked her up and twirled in the air. She laughed excitedly. He kissed her hair and then her neck and finally full on her mouth. "Is it a boy? Ten bucks says it's a boy."_

_She laughed, "Pregnancy kits don't tell you the sex of the baby."_

_He set her down on the floor. Dacey walked into the bedroom, rubbing her eyes. _

_Dean picked her up and held her above his head, "Guess what Dace?"_

_She smiled at him in happy wonder._

_"You're going to have a little brother."_

_Her eyes widened. "Brother?'_

_"Yeah, he's going to be a little baby and you're going to be his big sister." Dean told her excitedly._

_She giggled, "I bigger."_

_He laughed, "Reminds me of when I was told I'd have little Sammy for a brother." He brought her down and held her on his left side, "She'll be a great sister."_

_He closed his eyes taking in the moment but when he opened them he was running down a hospital hallway. He was holding, more like clutching Chloe's hand. She was breathing heavily, "This is all your fault," she shouted._

_"What'd I do?" He asked, innocently._

_She growled, "You had to have sperm." She cried._

_He laughed, "They always get their job done."_

_"Shut up," she whined. She touched her stomach, "Make it stop hurting."_

_He stared at her in wide-eyed shock. "I-I can't."_

_A nurse stopped him when they reached a room, "You have to put these on sir." She handed him some scrubs. He walked into the room, so find Chloe in a hospital bed. Her face tight in pain and her hands holding her stomach. "All right ma'am what's the problem?" He asked adjusting his shirt._

_"My husband likes to have sex," She said bitterly._

_Dean laughed, "You initiate it half the time."_

_She bit her lip and closed her eyes._

_"Besides, it gets better every single time." He sat down beside her and took her hand, "We're going to have a little boy." He paused, "You owe me ten bucks."_

_She chuckled, "I suddenly remember why I didn't think I'd have kids again."_

He tipped his head, "Well if you really need the money."

_She laughed in between heavy breathing, "No, it's the pain."_

_"Do you want drugs?"_

_She threw her head back and groaned, "Maybe."_

_"I don't think it's healthy for the baby." He said concerned._

_She sat up and grabbed his hospital shirt, "At this moment, who are you more worried for? Because I'm liable to kill you."_

_His eyebrows shot up, "Can we get some drugs?" He yelled. "Now?"_

_A nurse walked in, "I'm afraid she's past the point that we can give her drugs."_

_"And nobody gave her the option when it came by? What are you guys doing? Hoarding them all for yourselves?" He asked, an edge of anger was mixed with his sarcastic humor. _

_A male doctor walked in and pulled on his latex gloves. "Whoa," Dean said standing up. "I thought our doctor was a girl. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you..." He pointed to between her legs and shook his head._

_The doctor laughed, "I've done this for a long time. I probably delivered your wife."_

_Dean crossed his arms, "Maybe I could deliver the baby... is it hard?"_

_"How about I do this one, and you do the next?" He tried._

_Dean nodded his head, "Alright, I'll bet you fifty bucks it's a boy."_

_The doctor pulled out her sheet, "Says here you guys didn't want to know the sex of the baby."_

_Chloe shook her head, "Dean said he was sure it was a boy so now he's betting everybody to make some extra money." She glared, "We don't need the money but I won't let him go to any casinos."_

_The doctor laughed, "Alright son, I'll take that bet." Chloe cried out in pain. "I think it's about time to deliver your baby."_

_She gasped, "No. No. I'm not ready." She reached her hand out to Dean and he took it. "I need drugs. Get me drugs."_

_"They can't give you drugs." Dean said. She squeezed his hand. "That's beginning to hurt." She screamed and crushed his hand more. "I think I heard something crack."_

_She stared up at him, her eyes bulging. Sweat poured from her, "I NEED THE DRUGS DEAN!"_

_"I CAN'T GET YOU ANY!" He yelled. He was starting to get a little worried. He looked to the doctor, "She's going to be fine, right?"_

_He nodded, "A lot of women do this during the delivery."_

_He turned back to Chloe, "See, this is normal."_

_She shook her head violently, "Not normal Dean. We're never normal."_

_He chuckled, "Yeah that's true."_

_Awhile later, after intense screaming, lots of sweat, people yelling 'push' and Chloe shouting 'no,' Dean was able to hold his little boy. He smiled at her, "You're a good luck charm Cooper. I just made 350$ off of Clark, Lana, Jessie, the doctor, and your Uncle Sammy."_

_"Cooper?" Chloe asked with an amused face._

_He nodded, "Cooper Samuel Winchester."_

_She smiled, "I love it."_

_He rocked his little boy in his arms and grinned down at him. He brought him to Chloe and put him down in her arms. She cried when she held him, "You were much harder than Dacey. You must be stubborn like your father." She said with a laugh. Dean held her hand and kissed her forehead._

_He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them he was staring into a cup of nice hot coffee. "Dad?" He looked up to see Cooper holding a packsack. "You said you'd take me to Kindergarten."_

_He smiled, "First day buddy. How does it feel?"_

_He shrugged, "Uncle Sammy said not to be scared, that Dacey will take care of me." His voice was small and reminded him of his little brother's at that age._

_"That's right. You big sister will always keep an eye on you. She's always got your back." He tickled his son's stomach and Cooper hooted with laughter. "Now go give your mom a kiss goodbye, she might cry."_

_He rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen. Dean picked up his coffee and followed him. She was in the nursery, looking down into the crib. She turned when Cooper walked in, his shoe laces were untied and his hair hadn't been brushed. She kneeled down beside him and ran her hand over his head. She laughed, "Brush it, mister." Her eyes sparkled. She kissed his forehead, and rubbed her thumb over his cheek. "Be good for the teacher. Listen carefully and don't talk back. Play with the other kids, make friends." He nodded. A few tears ran down her cheeks and she inhaled a shaky breath, "Okay, go on."_

_He turned and walked towards the door his dad was standing in. Dean gave him a knowing look. Cooper turned and ran back to Chloe; he kissed her cheek and hugged her neck tightly. "I love you Mommy. I'll be okay."_

_As he ran by Dean, his father told him to brush his hair like his mother told him to. He walked towards Chloe and she stood up and kissed him. He brushed her tears away, "He'll be fine." He smiled, "He's a Winchester."_

_She chuckled, "So was Sam."_

_He shrugged, "Sammy took a different direction. I have a feeling Cooper's more like his father." He walked over to the crib and looked down at sleeping beauty. She moved her small arm and he looked at Chloe questioningly. She nodded her head. He handed her his coffee and picked up the tiny baby. He sighed, "Hey there Mary." She gurgled and stared at him sleepily. "How's my little girl doing this morning?" She started to make a crying noise but he kissed her forehead and she stopped. He grinned, "Just like your mother." _

_Chloe sipped his coffee and rolled her eyes._

_Dean rocked Mary in his arms and hummed a song in her ear. He whispered, "**She's got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories, where everything, was as fresh as the bright blue sky, now and then when I see her face, she takes me away to that special place, and if I'd stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry..."**He smoothed her hair,_

_"Dean are you singing Sweet Child O' Mine?" Chloe asked with an amused chuckled._

_He smiled,_ _"**I hate to look into those eyes, and see an ounce of pain, her hair reminds me of a warm safe place, where as a child I'd hide..."** He made her arms do air guitar movements,_ **_"Sweet child o mine, sweet love of mine..."_**

_He looked at Chloe, "Have to make sure she loves the good music early or she'll become a Britney Spears fan." She laughed. "I've seen it happen and it's not pretty."_

_Chloe leaned over, she kissed Mary's soft hair and then Dean's mouth. His eyes closed. "I love you," she said._

_"I love you too," He opened his eyes. _

_Chloe was sitting beside him in a plastic chair. Her eyes were shining. "Dacey's next."_

_He looked up to where she was staring. "And of course our Valedictorian, Dacey Winchester," the principal said._

_He stood up along with Chloe, Sammy, Jessie and their two sons, Lana, Clark and their daughter, Cooper, and Mary. They clapped loudly and Sam whistled. Most of the graduating class whooped and clapped excitedly. "I love you Dacey," a boy called out. Dean glared at the boy and looked at Chloe. She smiled, "They're just as young as we were."_

_Dacey waved to them all and sent a kiss out to the crowd. She walked off stage and Dean almost had to cover his eyes when all the flashes from cameras went off. Chloe must have used an entire roll of film in three minutes._

_He frowned, "That's not reassuring at all. If they follow us, she'll be pregnant soon."_

_Chloe laughed, "Best thing that ever happened in my life." _

_His face softened, "Mine too." He wrapped his arm around Cooper and ruffled Mary's hair. "Then I got you two brats," he laughed. _

_"We're still going hunting this weekend, right Dad?" Asked a fifteen year old Cooper._

_He nodded, "Of course. After the congratulations barbecue."_

_"I get to go soon too dad," Mary said._

_"In a few years," Chloe said with a pointed look. "You're starting them younger and younger every time."_

_"I can't help it if they're excited to follow in their father's footsteps." He said proudly. "Besides they're all naturally skilled."_

_"It's not natural if you show them how to stand in a fighting stance at four," she said with a laugh._

_His eyebrows rose, "Dacey asked."_

_When the last student passed the stage, Dacey went up to give her speech. "Good evening Class of 2021 and all of those who've supported us through the years." She smiled. "We've come a long way from being small unknowing children to mature, intelligent adults. We all have mentors and people we've looked up to through the years. Friends, family, teachers, who've helped push our lives in an inspirational direction." _

_She looked around at them all, her eyes landing on her parents. "For me, it was my mother and father." Her eyes began to tear and she laughed to cover it. "They've helped me through homework, lost friendships, the occasional bad date, and as we all know the many meteor freak attacks." The crowd laughed. _

_She wiped her eyes. "So thank you dad for fruit salad breakfasts and for saying you love me every single day of my life. For always being yourself and always watching over me." Her voice broke, "And thank you mom for reassuring me when I was down and holding me when I cried. For being my best friend and encouraging me to reach my dreams." _

_She sighed, "I send a thanks out from our entire class to those who've helped us get through all of the hard times leading up to the end of our high school career. We're thankful for your being there then and always being there in the future."_

_She lifted her diploma in the air, "This is it. A whole new journey. You all deserve it. Congratulations Graduating Class of 2021, I'll see you in ten!" She waved and everyone stood up breaking out in a standing ovation. She walked off the stage her eyes wet and her smile beaming. As the crowds of students broke apart Dacey ran to her family._

_Sam wrapped his arms around her and sighed, "You're incredible. I can't believe you've graduated." She laughed and hugged her aunty Jessie who was crying. Then her little cousins who didn't know what was going on but hugged her anyway. Lana and Clark wrapped her in a double hug and Lana teared up._

_Cooper hugged her with one arm, "You were great." She smiled and hugged him back._

_Mary held her hand, "One day I'm going to be just like you and I'll thank you **and** mommy and daddy." Dacey laughed and smoothed her hair down._

_She found her parents last. Dean had his arms wrapped around a crying Chloe. She smiled at them softly. "Mom," she said. _

_Chloe let go of Dean and hugged her tightly. She held her head against her shoulder, "My baby girl has graduated high school," she said with a muffled cry. "I love you so much Dacey, I'm so proud of you." She pulled back and kissed her forehead. "That was a beautiful speech." Chloe wiped away Dacey's tears._

_She turned to her father and smiled up at him. "You could have put in that I was dashingly handsome and you would just have to put up with all the attention your girlfriends give me," he said with a laugh._

_"Why? Everyone already knows that." She smirked. She wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you daddy."_

_"For what? I didn't do this. You did. You must have your mom's brains." He grinned._

_She laughed, "For being here. Always." She shook her head, "I couldn't have done this without you." Tears fell down her cheeks. _

_"Hey, I'll always be here." He promised. "Now no more tears." He looked up, "You're boyfriend is coming." He scowled. "Remember we're going hunting after the barbecue. And don't push your brother into any thing this time. You're mom will flip if he comes back harmed again." _

_Dacey laughed, "How could I forget? Cooper brings it up every five minutes. And don't scowl at him like that. Deep down you like him."_

_A tall, dark haired boy with light blue eyes smiled at her family. She turned to him and put her arms around his neck. He kissed her. "You were awesome up there." _

_Dean rolled his eyes and Chloe shook her head at him. He held her close to him and kissed her temple. "She's too young for a boyfriend," he said._

_She laughed, "We're not getting into this again."_

_"I think she should be at least thirty before she dates again." He nodded his head. They started walked to the parking lot._

_"Maybe she knows where the field of flowers is," Chloe whispered._

_Dean's eyes widened, "That's not funny." She laughed._

_

* * *

_

A week later they finally let Dean leave the hospital. Chloe let him rest at her house since he wanted to be near Dacey. She walked in to find them sleeping soundly. Her daughter cuddled up to his good side. His arm wrapped around her small body. She remembered how they were the day he came back. She crawled onto the bed and fell asleep on his other side.

When Dean woke up he was pleasantly surprised to see Chloe sleeping along side him. Her head was on his arm; her body was away from his sore side. Dacey fit nicely in his other arm. He remembered thinking this was what he wanted when he was in surgery. He kissed Chloe's forehead and she slowly stirred awake.

"We need to talk," he whispered to her. She nodded and climbed out of the bed. He untangled himself from Dacey and followed her downstairs. "Back porch," he said. She grabbed a small blanket and held the door open for him. He sat down and she wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. He held it open so she could have some too. She leaned against his good side. Her head against his shoulder, his on top of hers. "Remember when we talked about your knight settling down?"

**TBC **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks goes out to**:_BabyC2003,_ _Ghostwriter, Jaded by Jensen, fferygirl14, Lonnie (and your moodswings, lol), lara2sd, skye, CSLUVSCK, BellaNevaeh, nighttime writer, KatieMalfoy19, benluver22, Transgenic-girl_ and_ Leah_

**Especially**_ Ghostwriter, Lonnie, Lara2sd_ and _BabyC2003_.

_Thank you to all who've read, reviewed, and enjoyed this story. I appreciate all of your criticism. I'm glad this story was well liked and I hope that both Supernatural and Smallville lovers alike found it to be believable. I hope I didn't make any characters too out of character. _

_Please review, as this is the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**I'm A What**

_Chapter Twelve_

"We need to talk," he whispered to her. She nodded and climbed out of the bed. He untangled himself from Dacey and followed her downstairs. "Back porch," he said. She grabbed a small blanket and held the door open for him. He sat down and she wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. He held it open so she could have some too. She leaned against his good side. Her head against his shoulder, his on top of hers. "Remember when we talked about your knight settling down?"

There was a noise in the background and they turned to see a group of people walking through her back gate. "Can I help you?" Chloe asked.

A woman in her mid-thirties stepped forward. Her black hair was cut short and she was holding the hand of a young boy. "I'm Terry Joseph. My son, Ben, went missing and your husband saved him. His brother told me where I could find him."

"You saved my daughter," An older man said holding his little blond haired girl in his arms.

"And my son." Another called out.

"You saved all of our children," Terry said.

Dean sat in shock on the swing. Chloe stood up and helped him to stand. They walked down the stairs and stood in front of them. He was swarmed with kids hugging his legs. Any fathers who were there shook his hand and the mothers hugged him or kissed his cheek. "We don't know how you did it, but we're so thankful you did." One of the parents said.

Chloe rubbed his back and smiled at him. He shrugged, "I came here to help," he said. "When he took my little girl I had to step it up a bit." He looked down at Chloe and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He turned to the crowd, "I can guarantee he'll never come back and get your kids again."

"Thank you," Terry said. "I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost him." The kids and their parents slowly left the yard, yelling their thanks and smiling at him. He'd shaken so many hands his wrist hurt. He walked back to the swing and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"How does it feel to be a recognized hero of Smallville?" She asked with an amused smile.

He shrugged, "Not as good as being a dad."

She grinned.

"Now, I think I was trying to tell you something before they arrived?" He scratched his head, "What was it? You know, I completely forget."

She shook her head and leaned in, pressing her mouth against his. She pulled away and he smiled.

"My memory is refreshed."

She laughed.

"What I was going to say was-" His cell phone rang; he pulled it out with a frown. "Hello?"

"Our father is sleeping in the Hotel room."

"What?" Dean asked, surprised.

"He's laying there fast asleep. I guess he picked the lock." Sam's voice was filled with shock.

"I'm on my way." Dean closed his phone and shook his head apologetically at Chloe. "I have to go to the Motel. My dad is there."

She nodded her head, "Yeah, go."

He kissed her forehead and walked through the house to the front. He revved his car and sped to meet his brother. He didn't hurry up the stairs, it caused too much pain. He opened the door and found Sam sitting on the bed that used to be Dean's and staring blankly at their sleeping father's form. "He was asleep when you got here?"

Sam nodded, "I was out for lunch with Jessie and when I came back there he was." He lifted his arms and made an astonished face.

"You were out with Jessie?" He asked with a smile.

"Try to focus," his little brother said avoiding his gaze.

"Right. Well wake him up."

"Why do I have to wake him up? He always got mad at me when I woke him up. Besides if he sleeps anything like you do, he has a knife under the pillow. I don't feel like visiting the hospital again." Sam said with a determined face.

Dean sighed and shook his dad roughly. The older man woke up startled, he looked around confused. But then sat up and ran a hand over his face. "How long have I been out?"

Sam shrugged, "I only found you ten minutes ago."

John nodded; he looked up at his eldest son. "You're able to walk?"

"I'm not supposed to," Dean said, tilting his head and raising his eyebrow. "But I'm not about to be wheeled around."

He laughed, "You always were stubborn."

"Guess I get that from you." Dean held his side and pulled a chair out to sit down in. "Where were you?"

He shrugged and looked away. "I was around."

"Why didn't you call?" He persisted.

"I did."

He shook his head and stared at his father straight on. "Sending us coordinates doesn't count."

John sighed, "I had some things to do. Things you boys don't need to know about. Not yet, anyways."

Sam shook his head, "Are you kidding me?" His face turned angry. "You completely disappear without a word and then you just show up all of a sudden."

"I heard Dean was dying." He answered mournfully.

The younger brother laughed in disbelief. "From who?" He threw his arms up. "We fight all the time, he gets hurt constantly but you don't show up until he's almost dead." He shook his head violently, "What kind of a father are you?"

"Sammy," Dean said giving him a look to stop.

"No," he said glaring at his brother. "You can't just feed us some bullshit about how we don't need to know where you were or why you left. We want answers. Now."

John stood up, "I can see this wasn't a good idea." He looked down at Dean, "I'm glad you're alright son." He held his hand out; Dean shook it and found a piece of paper inside.

He stared down at it, "What's this?"

"There's a town, bout three hours from here. They're having some trouble. I don't expect you to do much, maybe just check it out. Sam can probably handle this one." He started for the door. "I'll call you in the future."

"Wait," Dean called out. He gathered up his courage, "If you walk out that door, don't bother coming back."

John turned, "What?"

"You told Sammy two years ago that he was walking out on our family to go to college. But you're doing the same thing. You left us behind without a second thought. The only reason we ever hear from you is for another job." He looked at his father, "If you leave us now, no explanation or anything..." He shook his head, "Don't come back. We can do our jobs just fine without you. If you don't need us, we don't need you." It was hard for him to say it to the man he'd always listened to. The man who'd given him his strength and ability to save people. But he wasn't the person Dean had grown up with. He was just a shell of his father. His dad would tell him what was going on and ask for his help.

Dean looked away. Sam stared at his older brother in shock. His eyes fell shut when he heard the door close.

"He left," Sam said quietly.

Dean sighed.

"I can't believe you actually said that to him," he said in mild awe.

"I have to get back to Chloe's. I've been trying to tell her something for awhile but we keep getting interrupted." He stood up from his chair.

"Dean." He turned around and looked at his younger brother. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Telling dad how you really felt."

Dean nodded, "You going out to see Jessie again?" He smiled.

Sam looked away, "We're just friends. She's nice."

"Yeah, you two will make a couple of really cute kids." Sam stared at him in shock. "I'll see you later little brother."

He walked out of the hotel room and down to his car. He sighed deeply. In a matter of minutes he'd been thanked profusely by the neighborhood and rejected by his own father. He wasn't sure how he felt about his dad walking out. Part of him knew that when he said it, it was final and his dad probably would leave. He wasn't who Dean had grown up with anymore. If he were, he'd have closed that door and sat down to tell the whole story.

He pulled into Chloe's driveway and walked inside. She wasn't out back so he checked upstairs. Dacey was fast asleep in her own bed. He looked down at her doorway to see the floor had been bleached where his blood was. He walked down the hall to Chloe's bedroom. He knocked on the door and walked in. She was sitting on her bed, a photo album in her lap. "Hi," she said to him. He nodded and sat down beside her.

He looked over her shoulder to see pictures of them. "Remember when you came to see me the day after we met?" She asked. "I snapped a picture of you and you asked why I liked to blind people." She laughed. Flipping the page she pointed to a photo of them at The Talon. Lana was in the background holding two tall coffees. Clark had taken the picture. They were leaning back in a booth. His arm was around her shoulders. There was a slice of pie in front of them; Dean had his finger in it. The next picture was of Dean wiping some whip cream on her nose and then kissing it away in the third.

"That was really good pie," He said.

She laughed. The pictures went on to show them in Metropolis, Chloe excitedly staring at the Planet building. Dean scribbled her name on the long list of people who worked there beside the door. There was a picture of her laughing when he tried to wipe it off but couldn't. Then one of Dean being chastised by a guard. "He was only warning you."

He made a face and raised his eyebrows, "He was using a tone."

She smiled, "Did you have to call him names?"

"Of course I did." He flipped the page. There was a picture of her on his shoulders trying to knock Lana off of Clark's shoulders so they'd fall in the water. They led up to the eventual fall of their friends and then themselves because Dean let go of Chloe's legs and she lost her balance. "You should have held on tighter."

She cocked her eyebrow, "To what? I was on your shoulders. You were the one who should've held on to me."

He grinned, "I was preoccupied with our victory." She rolled her eyes and turned the page. "Those were good times," he said.

She laughed, "You were wrestling with Clark."

He grinned, "I won. I beat Superman."

Chloe shook her head, "That was after he lost his powers. He was just normal."

"I still maintain that I beat Superman."

"He won the second time." She said pointing at Clark holding Dean in a headlock.

"But I won the third. Two out of three. I win."

"He tried challenging you again but you refused to."

"I would have won anyway; I didn't want to completely shatter the little ego he had." She shook her head, smiling.

The next page was filled with them out in the field of flowers. She made him take a picture of her and the picnic he had set up on their anniversary. Then later, he took one of her just standing, surrounded by flowers. There was a picture of him looking annoyed and swatting at a bee. Then of his bee sting on his shoulder. He was grinning anyways. "That bee was a bastard. It got me another three times."

She laughed, "Well you did pick the flower it was in." She smiled, "And then swatted it a few times."

"He deserved it." He muttered. The got into the Christmas pictures and Dean got excited. "I loved that Christmas."

She shook her head, "That's just because you got Clark drunk and he tried to fly off of the room."

Dean laughed, "It was priceless. He was lucky he didn't break a rib."

"You were lucky Lana didn't kill you." She said seriously.

He slapped his knee, "He kept saying not to tell her because she was going to be mad at him." He laughed, "He kept shushing me."

Pictures of them all opening presents were next. Dean was holding up three cans of coffee and half hugging Lana. One photo showed Clark and Dean both reaching up high trying to get the top of the tree to put the angel on. Then Chloe was on Dean's shoulders and managed to get it on. Chloe opened his present; he sat behind her hands on her shoulders. She lifted the necklace up to the camera. It was a small heart with her birthstones surrounding it. "Do you still have that?" He asked. She put her hand down the top of her shirt and pulled it out to show him. In the pictures she kissed him and he gave a thumbs up to a laughing Clark. The last Christmas picture was of them kissing under the mistletoe.

At the end of the album there were pictures of Dean and Sam. Then a large print of Dacey's sonogram. He touched the outline of her form and smiled. "I wish I could've been there with you when you were pregnant."

"I wish you were too."

"I don't want to miss her childhood." He said.

She stared at him, "I know you don't."

"I want to be here every day. I want to eat fruit salad with her every morning. And read to her every night." He took her hand, "I want to be here with you. I want to kiss you every morning and night. Tell you both I love you every chance I get." He shook his head, "But I'll never drive the minivan."

"I won't even bother trying to convince you," she laughed. "What changed your mind?"

"Knowing that I could have both worlds. I still want to hunt, but I want to come back here when I'm done. I want to watch Dacey and Cooper and Mary grow up."

Chloe's brow furrowed, "Whose Cooper and Mary?"

"Our future son and daughter," he said easily.

She laughed, "Oh really?" She smiled in amusement.

"Yeah, I know the future."

"Do you?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I do," He said seriously. "Lana and Clark are going to get married and have a daughter."

She chuckled, "Well that's obvious."

"Jessie and Sam are going to get together and have two boys." Her face widened with shock. "Dacey's going to be valedictorian and Cooper's going to want to be a hunter just like his dad. Mary really looks up to Dacey and she wants to hunt to. In fact all three of them do."

"I don't know if I want our kids hunting. How old are they?"

"Dacey starts at fifteen, Cooper starts at thirteen, Mary starts asking at nine."

She shook her head, "No they're all way too young."

He laughed, "You say that in the future too."

"I'm sure I do." She said grinning.

"Sam and I still go hunting all the time but I'm always back here to spend time with the family," he said happily.

She put her head on his shoulder, "So you have it all figured out."

"I saw it all in a few dreams. It'll happen, you'll see." She kissed him. He brushed her hair off her face, "But we're definately getting the drugs for you when you're delivering Cooper, I'm not going through that again." She laughed.

"You're sure you want to be a family man?" She asked.

"I've never been more sure in my life. I'm never walking out on you guys," he shook his head. "I'll always be here. For you, for her."

She smiled, "I'd like that."

He stared into her eyes, "I love you Chloe."

She grinned, "I love you too."

He leaned down and lightly brushed his mouth over hers. He tangled his fingers in her hair, "I say we get started on making Cooper." She laughed and they leaned back.

"Daddy? Mommy?" Dacey said from the doorway, she rubbed her eyes and ran over to them. She crawled up on the bed.

Dean picked her up and blew on her stomach. She giggled. Her put her down on Chloe and rolled on to his good side. He smoothed his daughter's hair. "I love you Dacey." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. She wrapped her little arms around him for a hug. He held her and Chloe leaned across to kiss him.

"We'll make Cooper later," she said with a wink. He laughed.

He may not have planned on being a father but it was the best thing in his life. He had Chloe and Dacey and they made him the happiest man on the face of the earth. In the beginning he was caught off guard, he didn't think he could ever be a real dad to someone. But he learned well from the dad he'd grown up with. He didn't always treat them like children but in the end he had loved his kids. Dean was going to make sure his children knew every day that he loved them and that they could be anybody and do anything they wanted. He would be the best damn dad out there. And soon, the best husband.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N** _I hope you liked this. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thank you for reading. _

_Much Love,  
-**Amanda**_


End file.
